La Nueva Cenicienta
by Mely Chi
Summary: Adaptación de la película A cinderella Story, protagonizada por Hilary Duff y Chad Michael Murray! Espero les guste ! es un Hanny! Summary mas completo adentro :)
1. Once upon a time

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

_**SUMMARY:**_ _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano vivía una preciosa niña y su padre viudo

De acuerdo! No fue hace mucho tiempo y tampoco fue en un reino muy lejano fue en el Valle de Godric y parece muy lejano porque apenas se ve por la contaminación

Pero para mí que estaba creciendo, el valle era mi reino..

Era la mejor amiga de mi padre y él el mío, aunque ser educada por un hombre no me puso al último grito de la moda, yo siempre sentí que no me hacía falta nada, era la más afortunada del mundo.

Mi papá tenía la mejor cafetería del valle, y me encantaba estar ahí, era un lugar donde la palabra dieta no se conocía y la grasa se incluía sin cargo adicional, en Arthur's todos se sentían como en familia

Hasta ese día… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, era mi noveno cumpleaños y lo estábamos celebrando en Arthur's, estaba con mis amigos y toda mi familia de la cafetería, en ese momento mi madrina Minerva trajo el pastel y me dijo

- Pide un deseo princesa.-

¿Que podía pedir si tenía a unos amigos fantásticos y al mejor papá del mundo?

Pero mi papá pensó que necesitaba a algo mas… a BELLATRIX! Tal vez creyó que una niña necesitaba una madre, y con esa idea decidió hacerla su esposa

Junto con mi madrastra llegaron sus hijas gemelas Lavender y Pansy mis inadaptadas hermanastras, pero mientras mi papá estuviera feliz yo también lo era

Sin embargo Bellatrix nunca demostró quererme. Aun recuerdo el día de la boda, luciendo ese horrible atuendo que la hacía verse mas gorda de lo que ya estaba, y sonriendo a todo el mundo y diciendo con su sonrisa fingida : Seremos una gran familia feliz!

Si eso hubiera sido cierto no hubiera tirado su ramo cerca de mí, solo para que yo me agachara en el momento justo en el que el cámarografo tomó la foto, claro que papá no se dio cuenta, y por eso no se negó a la petición de Bellatrix de que con una foto era suficiente.

A pesar de que mis hermanastras y mi madrastra me odiaban, papá siempre me hacía sentir muy feliz y seguía diciéndome que yo era su princesa, por desgracia esta historia no acabo como un cuento de hadas.

Mi mundo se vino abajo aquel fatídico día en que en Valle de Godric llegó un horrible terremoto.

Estaba con papá en mi habitación, donde como cada noche me leía mis cuentos de princesas favoritos

- Tomó su mano y la beso , para luego subirla a su caballo, y la bella princesa y el apuesto príncipe cabalgaron hacia el castillo y vivieron felices para siempre.- contaba papá

- Papá ¿los cuentos se hacen realidad?.- le pregunté

- Pues no..- en ese momento sentí tristeza.- pero.. los sueños si.- dijo papá haciendo que mi felicidad volviera en un instante

- ¿Papi tienes algún sueño?.- pregunté

- Pues sí… Yo espero que un día vayas a la universidad y puedas vivir en tu propio castillo.- respondió

- Y las princesas en donde tienen que estudiar?

- Mmm… - se quedó pensando por unos minutos hasta que contestó- estudian donde los príncipes estudian.. en Princeton!, pero sabes, los cuentos no solo hablan sobre príncipes apuestos, hablan de cumplir lo que sueñas y de luchar por defender lo que crees… Recuerda lo que yo siempre dijo: No por miedo a errar..

- Vas a dejar de jugar.- complete su famosa frase

- Exacto mi amor. No olvides que si pones mucha atención en este libro hay cosas muy importantes que quizás puedas necesitar en tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.- contesté

Y justo después todo mi reino empezó a derrumbarse, la cama empezó a moverse de forma estrepitosa y todas las cosas se caian de sus lugares

-UN TERREMOTO.- Gritó papá

Y en ese momento me llevo al marco de la puerta para prevenir que algo malo me pasará, hasta que escuchamos a Bellatrix

-AUXILIO!.- Gritaba

Papá volteo a verme preocupado y supe que quería ir a salvarla y a pesar de que le suplique por que no fuera y se quedará conmigo, decidió ir a ayudarla, dejandome con una promesa que no pudo cumplir

-Volveré Ginny.- Prometió

No se si fue el destino o mera casualidad, pero en el momento en que nuestras manos se separaron , la esfera de nieve que me regaló en mi cumpleaños se cayó de mi mesa de noche y justo ahí supe que las cosas no terminaría bien

Ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo.. y desde entonces los únicos cuentos de hadas en mi vida, eran los que leía en mis libros. Cómo papá no dejo testamento, mi madrastra se quedó con todo: con la casa, con la cafetería y para su mala suerte.. conmigo

Sin mi padre que me protegiera, Bellatrix y mis hermanastras hicieron mi vida miserable, de tener una hermosa habitación, me mandaron al atico, porque decía que no merecía tener un cuarto decente, me obligaba a hacer todas las labores de la casa, con la excusa de que como ella me "matenía" debía de pagarle de cierta forma la gran ayuda que me proporcionaba su alma caritativa.. SI CLARO!

Cuando tuve la edad suficiente me obligó también a trabajar en Arthur's para pagar mis "deudas" . Bella no sólo cambió mi vida si no también la cafetería de papá, la remodelo completamente dándole un toque según ella más femenino, añadiéndole todos los colores cursis que pudieran existir en el mundo, junto con un tapiz nuevo que cubriera la famosa frase de mi padre, y no sólo se conformo con eso, si no que también le cambió el nombre a Bella's, para que la gente se sintiera mas atraída a un lugar hermoso

Se que debería sentirme agradecida por seguir con vida y estar junto a mi familia de la cafetería, pero mi vida no era agradable… así que si gustan escuchar mi historia, adelante!

Oh cierto lo olvidaba no me he presentado: Mi nombre es Ginevra Molly Weasley, pero pueden decirme Ginny. Y este es mi cuento de hadas!


	2. This is my life

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**8 años después**_

Gin, Hey Ginny… GINNY!.- Gritó una horrenda voz, despertándome de mis sueños…

Si Lunes a las 7 am otro día en el infierno, pensé

Es hora de desayunar- continuó la horrenda voz de forma dulce- TRAEME MI DESAYUNO- demandó

Diablos aún seguía dormida y su voz chillona no ayudaba en nada

AHORA GINNY- insistió mi querida madrastra (notése el sarcasmo)

Así que con esa orden decidí que era hora de terminar mis estiramientos y levantarme de mi escritorio, pues me había quedado dormida estudiando frente a mi computadora, lo sé no es la mejor forma de descansar , pero oigan necesitaba obtener excelentes calificaciones si quería graduarme antes de tiempo.

Así que después de bañarme y arreglarme decidí bajar a preparar el desayuno de Bellatrix y llevarselo a la piscina, donde debería estar bronceando su muy operado cuerpo.

Cuando llegué no solo me dieron muchas nauseas verla en su minúsculo bikini, si no también me dio mucha risa ver a mis queridas hermanastras, Lavender y Pansy, practicar su rutina de nado sincronizado junto con su entrenador Gilderoy Lockhart

-Gilderoy no te parece que son sensacionales nadando mis hijas.- preguntó Bellatrix

-Pienso que son increíbles sin duda.- respondió Gilderoy

- GINNY! No te quedes ahí parada niña tonta trae mi desayuno.- gritó

- Ya voy!.- contesté y me apresuré a llevarle su asqueroso desayuno

- Es del salmón noruego que te pedí? Necesito mis omega 3.- preguntó mi querida madrastra

- Es el mejor.- respondí con una falsa sonrisa

Tomo un gran pedazo de salmón y se lo comió

-Mmm.. es cierto, cuesta una fortuna traerlo en avión desde noruega.- dijo

Lo único que pude hacer fue poner mi cara de ¿hablas en serio? Bellatrix y sus estúpidas dietas, la verdad no entendía su afán por hacer una dieta nueva cada mes, si al final de cuentas se iría a hacer una liposucción por que según ella ninguna dieta le funcionaba a la perfección. Si dejará de tragar como cerdo tal vez le funcionarán!

Y en ese instante mis tontas hermanastras hicieron acto de presencia con otra de sus estúpidas peleas, al parecer Lavender se tiró un gas cuando Pansy intentaba subirse a sus hombros para hacer una pirueta, Dios juró que cada día pierden mas neuronas!

Estaba muy concentrada intentado no reírme de esa situación y cuestionando a Dios de porqué dejó que semejante par llegará a este mundo , cuando la melodiosa voz de mi madrastra hizo acto de presencia

-¿Qué estas esperando ahí parada? AL TRABAJO.-

- Bella hoy no puedo ir a trabajar, debo quedarme a estudiar ya que…

-Escucha Ginny.- me interrumpió- las personas estudian y se inscriben en la universidad para conseguir un empleo, tu ya tienes uno Ginny, ya te evitaste ese paso no crees? Así que vete de aquí.-

No lo puedo creer, es una maldita.- pensé, así que preferí irme de ahí antes de cometer un homicidio. Y cuando creí que mi día no podía empeorar, los aspersores se encendieron, empapandome, corrí a la caja de control para apagarlos cuando mi queridisima madrastra gritó:

-No querida no los apagues, el jardin se ve un poco seco.-

-Pero Bella debemos conservar agua, estamos en medio de una sequía.- le contesté

- Las sequías son para la gente pobre Ginny, o acaso crees que Gwenog Jones tiene su jardín seco? Las personas que usan mas agua, tienen aún mas clase.- respondió

Y cuando volteé a verla para combatir su tonta teoría, vi comó tomaba un gran pedazo de salmón y se le caía en su busto operado, en verdad podía ser Bella más tonta, así que con pena tuve que salir esquivando el agua para evitar mojarme más de lo que ya estaba, me subí a mi preciado pero antiguo Ford Anglia, si lo sé no es un carro del año y tal vez me fallé mucho , pero era de mi padre y lo conservaba por que para mí tenia cierto valor sentimental.

Con mucho pesar y sin haber estudiado para mi examen llegue a Bella's, donde estaba mi verdadera familia, a lo lejos escuchaba a mi madrina pelear por una carne en mal estado que le llevaron, ella en verdad nunca cambiaría, por eso la quería demasiado

También estaba la Sra. Figg, la mesera mas vieja de la cafetería , quien aun no entiendo porque, utilizaba los patines que Bella ordenó que fueran parte del "vestuario" de las meseras, en verdad ella no podía andar con esas artefactos del mal, a cada rato tropezaba o tiraba las cosas.

Y en la cocina estaba Hagrid, un robusto hombre que a pesar de su complexión era un hombre muy amable que siempre me hacía sentir feliz, y me hacia reír pues siempre molestaba a mi madrina

-Hagrid por favor no más salmón! Ya hiciste omelette de salmón, sopa de salmón y pudín de salmón, Basta!- le pidió mi madrina

Hagrid le contestó con un gran salmón en sus manos: SALVAME BELLA QUIERE COMERME.-

-Que asqueroso Hagrid- respondió mi madrina y fue a atender a nuestro cliente frecuente Horace, un vivaracho hombre algo pasado de peso.

- Bien Horace dejame adivinar: Omelette de queso con extra de tocino frito encima, muffin de moras y una coca es correcto?

-Sí pero que sea una coca de dieta, estoy intentando cuidar mi peso.- respondió Horace

No creó que lo vayas a perder.- respondió mi madrina

Si esa era mi querida familia, y eran las únicas personas que realmente me querían y me hacían feliz. Estaba terminando de recoger los trastes sucios cuando mi madrina se acercó a mi

-Ginny, por qué sigues aquí.-

-Casi termino .-

- Llegarás muy tarde a la escuela jovencita.- me regañó

- No te preocupes no lo haré, Bella se molesta si no terminó.- contesté

-Eso es algo que NO me importa! Lo que me preocupa es tu educación, hace que te despiertes al amanecer como si fueras un gallo-

- Pero yo..- intenté responderle

-Tu padre te querría en la escuela no aquí.- continuó

-Pero madrina..

-No más peros, dejame a Bella y a su enorme trasero a mí.- contestó quitandome la bandeja de los trastes sucios

En verdad era una gran persona y la quería demasiado

-Gracias madrina, te lo agradezco mucho

-Anda, vete ya de aquí.

Me quité los horribles patines, el delantal y tome mi mochila y el libro del examen que tendría en unas cuantas horas, en verdad esperaba no reprobar. Y con ese pensamiento me dirigí a casa de mi mejor amigo Ron Prewett


	3. I'm Surrounded by idiots

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Llegué a casa de Ron y toqué el claxon para que supiera que ya estaba esperandolo, afuera en la cochera estaba su padre

-Se ve muy bien Sr. Prewett.-

-El mejor amigo de un hombre es su Mercedes, Ginny.- respondió agregandole otra capa de cera a su auto

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta.- contesté sonriendo

Y justo en ese momento salió de mi casa mi mejor amigo , ensayando un libreto

-Y todo .. Y todo es posible si solo lo piensas...- recitaba Ron

-¿Tienes audición hijo?.- preguntó el Sr. Prewett

-Sí.. cómo a las 5 de la tarde ok? Díselo a mamá.- respondió entusiasmado

- Sorpréndelos.- le animó su padre.

-Y todo.. – y en ese instante volteo a ver mi carro.- Oye papá!.- Su padre volteó a verlo intrigado.- ya viste en lo que tengo que irme a la escuela y.. No te ofendas Gin, pero papá no sientes lástima por mi?- le reclamó a su padre.

-No hijo, siento lástima por mí, y por los 3 autos que has destrozado.- le contestó

- Muy bien.. me voy.- contestó indignado y cuando abrió la puerta del auto pude apreciar bien su atuendo.

-Ron! ¿Qué onda con ese atuendo?.- pregunté horrorizada

- Pero es mi faceta de rapero cariño.- contestó tratando de imitar a un rapero, en verdad Ron no cambiaba

-No irás conmigo así a la escuela.- le dije

-Oye Gin, soy un actor en proceso, De acuerdo? Esto es parte de mi entrenamiento.- respondió enojado

-Lo sé, lo sé pero.. ¿Qué es esto?.- pregunté quitándole la gorra que traía

- Asshh de acuerdo! TOMA 2!.- contestó saliendo del auto para cambiar su atuendo

* * *

Después de lograr que Ron tuviera un atuendo apropiado nos preparamos para ir a la escuela, mi querida Hogwarts High School, donde podía escapar de mi querida y adorada madrastra. Al llegar escuchamos los anuncios del día, proporcionados por la extraña y estudiosa Hermione Granger

-Bonjour , Leones Guerreros, Recuerden que es tiempo de que TODOS ahorren el agua, No la desperdicien! Aprendan del Profesor Snape que no se ha bañado en varias semanas! – reí al escuchar esto, pobre Profesor el tener un cabello grasoso no le ayudaba con su popularidad- Y no olviden que hoy es el último día para comprar sus boletos para el baile de Halloween! QUE EMOCIÓN! Pueden disfrazarse de alguien que en realidad no son y… oh! Srita Umbridge.. – vaya parece que alguien fue atrapada sin cumplir sus obligaciones.- amm sii Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,enseñanos algo por favor. Aunque seamos viejos y calvos, o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes…- y continúo con nuestro querido y extravagante himno

Debo decir que solo ella puede aguantar a nuestra querida subdirectora, en fin estaba en el estacionamiento junto con Ron, buscando un lugar para dejar mi querido Ford Anglia

-Mira ahí hay un buen lugar.- señaló Ron, y cuando estaba apunto de entrar en el un aparatoso convertible rojo se metió y me lo ganó

-Cuidado Gin.- gritó Ron

-Wuuu…. Te duermes y pierdes.- gritaron las huecas que iban dentro del carro

-Vaya… es Cho Chang y sus fieles subditas.. Cho me desea mucho.- aseguró Ron

Volteé a verlo con cara de incredulidad y le dije: Pero ella nunca te ha hablado Ron

-Pero yo sí lo he hecho, entiendes! En mi mente.. claro, y ¿sabes qué? En mi mente me dese muchísimo.- respondió con una cara de soñador

-Oh vamos Ron! Te mereces algo mejor que Cho Chang, inclusó hasta en tu mente.- le dije

-Mira! Ese auto ya se va.- me señalo otro lugar para estacionarme

-Oh Ya lo vi.- respondí dispuesta a tomar el lugar, y antes de llegar a él una gran camioneta negra se interpuso en mi camino y me ganó el lugar, en verdad hoy no era mi día!

-Oigan era mío.- grité enojada, obteniendo burlas de los pasajeros del carro, y para mejorar la situación mi auto no quería encender.

Estaba ya en mi cuarto intento por encenderlo cuando volteé y vi al dueño de la camioneta salir, con una calma y una seguridad como si fuera dueño del mundo, claro sólo el podía hacerlo. Harry Potter, capitán del equipo de football

-Harry.- Escuché a Cho gritando

- Ron, las personas como Cho y Harry estan diseñadas genéticamente para encontrarse. ¿Cuánto ego puede haber en esa "gran pareja".- le decía a Ron mientras veía como Cho llegaba a querer abrazar a Harry

-Imagina lo que pueden decir de ti.- Respondió Ron

-Oh vamos ellos no saben que existo.-

-Iuuk los tontos aun siguen ahí.- habló Marietta Edgecombe una porrista y de las mejores amigas de Cho. Logrando que ella y Harry nos volteara a ver,

Cho tomó el megafono de Marietta y nos gritó: La zona blanca es para los lindos no para los tontos.- logrando que los demás empezaran a reírse

-Oye mesera!- me gritó Draco Malfoy – quiero un burrito para llevar! Gracias.- y así logró arrancar mas burlas para mí

-Así que ellos no sabían que existías eh?.- preguntó Ron

- Cierto.- Respondí y me dediqué a buscar otro lugar para estacionarme

**CHO POV**

Muevanse.. Muevete.. Apartaté de mi camino.- gritaba mientras pasaba por el pasillo de la escuela, en verdad como no se dan cuenta que YO la capitana de las porristas iba pasando y estorbaban en mi camino

-CHO! Amiga del alma!.- me gritaron las gemelas taradas

-Emm Hola.- respondí y caminé lo más rápido para huir de ellas

-Díganme ¿por qué las aguantamos?.- les pregunté a mis amigas

-Por que te obsequiaron un bolso Malkin en tu cumpleaños.- respondió Marietta

-Dirás Falkin! Era totalmente FALSO.!.- comentó Astoria

Dios como odiaba a esos perdedores!

**GINNY POV**

Después de mi amistoso encuentro con los "reyes de la escuela" Ron y yo ibamos camino a nuestras clases y evitando chocar con el trío de taradas en su recorrido por el pasillo tuvimos que esquivar unas cuantas personas, lo que ocasionó que chocará con el freaky de Colin Creevey

-Ginevra, Luces preciosa el día de hoy , como siempre.- dijo Colin

-Ohh Gracias Colin..- contesté

Y un sonido proveniente de su celular nos interrumpió

-Oh cielos! Disculpa debo volver a mi galaxia.- comentó , y se colocó unos auriculares y extendió una antena de ellos.- Hola! Capitán Colin al habla, Me escuchan?

-Pobrecito.- dijo Ron

-Al menos parece feliz.- contesté

-Feliz? Pero sí parece que vive en otro mundo.- se burló Ron

-Bueno.. A veces la fantasía es mejor que la realidad, Ron.- respondí y en ese momento mi celular sonó indicandome que acababa de recibir un mensaje

- Mmmm… Hablando de fantasías.- rebatió Ron, sabiendo ya de quien era ese mensaje

- Shh! Nos vemos luego.- me despedí apurada

- Claro! El admirador secreto aparece y el mejor amigo es historia.- le escuché a lo lejos

En verdad que los actores son tan dramáticos , pensé


	4. Meet my Prince Charming

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

_Las letras que esten en así: _**_Hola!_**Es la parte de Harry las que no son las de Ginny :) y cambia cuando es Harry POV !

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Huí de Ron por que sabía que seguiría lamentándose y provocando dramas, y me dirigí al patio de la escuela para leer el mensaje

**_-¿Dónde estabas?... No hemos hablado en años_**

-Jeje .. Mentiroso! Hablamos esta mañana J

**_-Bueno… esque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ;).. En qué estas pensando ahora?_**

-Mmmm… primero tú

**_- Pienso que el Profesor Snape ha abierto demasiados sapos jeje ;)_**

Juró que no era mi intención reírme y cuando voltee vi al Prof. Snape haciendo gestos parecidos a un sapo y volvía reir, decidí dar un vistazo a las personas que estaban en el patio, por sí veia a mi admirador respondiendo por su celular, pero enfrentemoslo en esta época todo el mundo tiene celulares así que no pude descartar las opciones y averiguar quien era él

**_-RIBET! RIBET!_**

-JAJAJAJAJA me hiciste reír :D

**_- Ahh! Como me encantaría escucharte! ¿Cuándo nos conoceremos? _**

Y cuando terminé de mandar mi mensaje sonó la campana, indicandome que era hora de mi examen, en verdad espero no reprobarlo!

**HARRY POV**

**_-Pronto.._**

Leí su mensaje por segunda vez, no podía esperar más para conocer a esta maravillosa chica, así que tan pronto tuve la oportunidad para conectarme al chat la busqué y Oh sorpresa estaba conectada!

-¿Qué tal tu día?.- le pregunté

**_-Mmm.. una madrastra histérica, trabajo y chicos que se sienten superiores a ti : ¿te has sentido inadaptado?_**

- Por supuesto! Puedo estar rodeado de un mar de gente y aún así sentirme solo L, pero luego… pienso en ti :)

**_-Oye Nómada ya nos habremos conocido? :)_**

-No lo sé, la escuela tiene más de 3500 estudiantes

**_-Entonces es posible que sí_**

-Mm.. Puedo eliminar a los chicos. No eres hombre verdad?.. por que si lo eres.. te mataría :

**_- jejeje pues no soy hombre, ya le dijiste a tu papá lo de Princeton?_**

- Ojalá pudiera :/, ni siquiera sabe que quiero ser escritor

**_-Mi padre siempre me dijo que luchará por mis sueños_**

-El mío no.. el tiene otro plan para mi vida…

**_-Wooo .. Son las 2 am ya llevamos 5 hrs aquí!_**

Sonreí , y miré mi reloj, tenía razón, no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo platicando con ella

-Creo que rompimos nuestra marca ;)

**_-Vamos a dormir! Sueña bonito ;)_**

-Espera… sólo dormiré si se que nos veremos… toda la noche se me fue en suspiros, y entre mi desvelo sufro por tu cara… tus labios, tus ojos, por el encuentro de mañana

**_- Citaste a Tennyson.. Impresionante!_**

- :D vamos a vernos en el baile! Te estaré esperando a las 11 en punto a mitad de la pista .. sueña bonito ;)

Y sin esperar una respuesta me desconecte para dormir pensando en ella y en nuestro esperado encuentro

* * *

**GINNY POV**

Después de haber platicado ayer con mi querido Nómada por más de 5 horas, inicié mi rutina de todos los días, levantarme, bañarme, arreglarme, hacer el desayuno de las tres chifladas, trabajar , ir por Ron e irme a la escuela

Fue un día tranquilo, a pesar de que no hablé con Nómada, recibí una felicitación por parte de mi maestro el Profesor Lupin, había sacado un Extraordinario en mi examen y con esa buena noticia decidí que era tiempo de ir a practicar un poco de bateo, así que Ron y yo nos dirigimos a la cancha de béisbol para practicar un poco

-Lista?- preguntó Ron y lanzó la primera bola.

Creo que no estaba concentrada puesto que golpeé la bola y casi le pego a Ron

-Oye! Eso estuvo cerca.- grito Ron- Mmm con respecto a lo que me dijiste… Es genial Gin, al fin podrás conocerlo.- mencionó, creo que no fue buena idea contárselo.

-No lo sé Ron, es muy bueno para ser real!.- contesté

-Okay! Ahí va otra bola.- lanzó Ron asustado

Diablos! Volví a fallar! No se donde tenia la cabeza

-Es en serio Gin? Vamos! Ya paso un mes desde que lo conociste en el chat de Princeton, chateas con él todo el tiempo lo conoces bien.- me regaño Ron

-Es cierto pero… no me conoce a MI! Y si lo conozco y no soy lo que espera?.- respondí algo desilusionada.- tal vez esta relación es mejor por internet.- terminé y me preparé a recibir otro lanzamiento de Ron y de nuevo fallé golpeando a Ron en la pierna

-Auch! Mira creo que debes ir hoy en la noche al baile Gin, ese tal Nómada no te estará esperando ahí por siempre si? Y si quieres yo puedo acompañarte.- respondió sobándose la pierna golpeada

-¿Lo harías?.- le pregunté algo sorprendida

-Sí.- contestó aun con una mueca de dolor por el golpe

-Aww Ron eres un encanto.- le dije

Y rompiendo nuestro momento de mejores amigos mi celular empezó a sonar, recibiendo una llamada de mi querida madrastra

-Hola?

-GINNY!.- gritó provocando que despegará el telefono de mi oído.- no se quien rayos se trago mi salmón y necesito otro!.- demandó.- Necesito más salmón, recoger mi ropa de la lavandería y lavar mi auto!,- y con esa ultima orden me colgó el teléfono

-Bellatrix.- le dije a Ron, provocandole una cara de molestia

-Una bola más?.- le pregunté

-Gin por qué tienes que ser su esclava?.- preguntó molesto.

-Fácil, sin ella no puedo ir a Princeton.- respondí

-Que Horror!.- exclamó

-Dímelo a mí.- suspiré

Y me preparé para recibir la última bola del día, y antes de que llegará a golpearme por alguna extraña razón pensé que la bola era la cabeza de Bellatrix y la golpeé con todas las fuerzas logrando que saliera del campo .

**HARRY POV**

Estaba con Draco practicando unos tiros cuando una bola de béisbol cayo cerca de mis pies, asombrado por la distancia que nos separaba del campo voltee a ver a la persona responsable de dicho bateo y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver que era una chica la que tenía el bate!

-Cielos! Una chica bateó esto.. Es Impresionante.- le dije a Draco

-De qué iran disfrazados Cho y tu al baile Harry.- me preguntó

Volteé a verlo algo extrañado por su pregunta y le respondí:

-Amm.. Draco no se si iré con Cho.

Me miró sorprendido por mi respuesta y dijo:

-No irás con Cho? Entonces con quién iras?

Y antes de contestar decidí recoger la bola y lanzarsela a la chica

-Mmm.. no lo sé es un misterio para mí.- le respondí y me alejé un poco para seguir practicando nuestros lanzamientos

-GRACIAS!.- escuché a la chica gritarme

-DE NADA.- le respondí y continúe entrenando con Draco

Después del entrenamiento era tiempo de ir al trabajo con mi padre James Potter, iba llegando cuando vi un anuncio que papá acababa de colocar ofreciendo 30% de descuento a los alumnos de la Universidad de Godric. Diablos, pensé.

Y antes de ir con él le indique a Peter, un empleado del lavado de autos, que limpiará mas los rines del auto de un cliente, estaba concentrado indicandole como hacerlo cuando escuché a mi padre

-Harry.- dijo

-Qué pasa?.- pregunté

- ¿Por qué tienes tantos folletos de universidades?.- me dijo

-¿Entraste a mi habitación?.- le contesté enfadado.- Busco más opciones papá

-Hijo, no necesitas opciones! Ya tengo TODO arreglado. Mira Harry, trabajé en este plan desde que tenías 9 años de edad.. Jugarás en UG football, te graduarás y luego manejarás este negocio conmigo.. ese es TU futuro, No lo eches a perder. ¿De acuerdo?- me respondió dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro, como si quisiera animarme y desear realizar sus sueños

-No te preocupes.. No lo haré.- respondí con impotencia

-Okay! Acaba de llegar un cliente, ve y hazlo feliz.- me dijo

Suspiré resignado y me dirigí a atender al cliente que acababa de llegar


	5. God must hate me!

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-Necesitas cera.- escuché que alguien me decía, logrando que me volteara algo enojada

-Disculpa?.- pregunté

- Para el auto.- respondio riéndo

Diablos era Harry. Ah! Bien.- respondí

Estaba apunto de pedirle disculpas cuando dos ya conocidos sonidos por mí me interrumpieron, si mis queridas hermanastras hacían acto de presencia con sus muy asquerosos autos, Dios es ¿que no pueden ni siquiera cuidarlos?

-Harry! Hola! Estan sucios los autos.- Dijo Pansy

- Sii que asco!.- Dijo Lavender

Intenté mantener la calma tras ver la cara de incredulidad y fastidio que les dirigía Harry y con una mueca de resignación les dijo:

-Sólo un segundo chicas.- me entregó un recibo y dijo.- Muy bien! Que te lo sellen al terminar y muchas gracias.- y sin más se retiró para atender a otro cliente mientras mis queridas hermanastras cuchilleaban emocionadas por verlo

Decidí salir del auto para cuestionar su comportamiento y las escuche decir

-Es muy GUAPO.- dijo Lavender

-SII! Es muy lindo.- Dijo Pansy

-En serio, Por qué pagan por ensuciar sus autos?.- les pregunté

Indignadas voltearon a verme como si hubiera ofendido al rey de Roma

-Disculpa? Quién te crees la policía de la mugre.- se burló Pansy

- JAJAJAJAJAJA.- rió Lavender.- Si eh policía de la mugre.- se burló .- Disculpe, señorita sabe a que velocidad iba su mugre.- respondió imitando según ella a un policía y después siguio con su risa tonta

- Debiste dejarlo solo con la policía de la mugre.- le dijo Pansy enojada, logrando que Lavender se molestará y me volteará a ver feo

-Ya deberías irte, por que mi mamá te esta buscando.- me dijo Pansy

-En serio.. amm y ¿en dónde está?.- les pregunté

-Bronceandose.. en casa.- contestó Lavender

Después de terminar todas las tareas que me encargó Bella regresé a casa, deseando que no fuera a darme mas cosas que hacer, salí al balcón donde tenía su cámara para broncear y le hablé

-¿Querías verme?.- le pregunté

-Claro querida.- respondió y abrió la cámara dejando a la vista de mis puros e inocentes ojos su cuerpo todo operado. QUE ASCO! Pensé, y sin más tape mis ojos e intenté borrar la horrorosa imagen que acababa de presenciar

-¿Terminaste mis encargos?.- preguntó- por que necesito que vayas a la cafetería esta noche a trabajar

-Amm es mi día libre y el baile de Halloween es hoy Bella.- le respondí

- Lo sé, pero necesitas ser menos egoísta Ginny y ser más considerada con nosotras y hoy necesito que asees los pisos de la cafetería.- me dijo mientras se atascaba una dona rellena de chocolate

-Pero… El baile es hoy y necesito ir.. tengo que ir.- le dije

-Pero Ginny, necesitas el dinero para la universdidad, DEBES IR A ASEAR LOS PISOS.- me gritó

-Bella.. mis notas son excelentes, trabajo toda la semana y tomo algunas materias extras.. nunca te he pedido nada.. Bella déjame ir al baile, PORFAVOR.- le supliqué

- Ayy cariño! Ahora que ya eres adulta, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte… y creo que puedes escucharlo ahora. No eres muy bonita y no eres muy inteligente.- me dijo, en verdad estaba diciendome eso? La mujer más operada del mundo y más tonta!, así que la mire con incredulidad .- y estoy feliz de que lo entiendas

Y sin más Sali frustrada de no poder convencerla de ir al baile para poder conocer a mi Nómada

* * *

Estaba en Bella's cumpliendo mi obligado turno cuando vi entrar a mis personas preferidas en el mundo, si estoy siendo sarcástica, eran nada mas y nada menos que Cho y sus súbditas junto a Harry y sus "mejores amigos"

Iba tan concentrada soltando insultos en mi mente que no me fije por donde caminaba y choqué con algo duro como la roca y me caí, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que eso duro era el busto de Bella, ASCO! Y como siempre demostrando su amabilidad, la hermosa personalidad de mi madrastra hizo acto de presencia

-Ayy Ginny! Me estas estorbándo.- me dijo caminando en dirección a la caja registradora

-Iuuk es época de Halloween! En serio, mírala es la malvada bruja del valle.- escuché a mi madrina decirle a la Sra. Figg

Sólo pude voltear a verla y darle una sonrisa de complicidad, puesto que Bella exigió mi atención

-Voy a buscar a Lavender y Pansy al baile de Halloween, Volveré a las 12 en punto.- y sin más empezó a sacar billetes de la caja

-De acuerdo .- le dije y recogí lo que se me cayó cuando me tiró

En eso mi madrina se acercó a Bella y viendo que se metía los billetes en el brassier le preguntó intrigada

-Uhh aún queda espacio ahí? .- le preguntó mi madrina

- Ashhh.. pero si es la cocinera del barrio pobre.- contestó Bella despectivamente - Mmm.. creo que aun te falta asear los baños

- Juró que lo haría pero debo atender la cafetería.- le respondió mi madrina.- ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

-Ayy.. no puedo lo siento.- contestó "apenada" Bellatrix- es que acabo de hacerme un manicure y pagué mucho

- Uuuy… ten cuidado Bella por que buscaré un punto para poner mi pedicure barato.- la amenazó mi madrina

- Y los patines?.- preguntó Bella ignorando la amenaza de mi madrina.- son parte del uniforme!

-Bella si quisiera hacer ridiculeces me uniría a un circo.- contestó molesta mi madrina

-Si fueras de MI circo te pondría a asear todos los elefantes con la lengua .- dijo Bella obteniendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de mi madrina.- No te has dado cuenta de que yo puedo…

-Despedirme?.- la interrumpio mi madrina.- Ohh! Hazlo Ya! Y entonces verás a toda la gente desaparecer de aquí!

Bella solo pudo dirigirle una mirada de reproche y le dijo:

-Soy una mujer muy agradable.- tomó un dulce y se fue no sin antes recibir una última burla de mi madrina que le decía

-Si claro.. en tus sueños.-

-Soy una mujer muuuy agradable.- imitamos mi madrina y yo a Bellatrix

-Dios! Esa mujer enloquecería a cualquiera.- resopló mi madrina

- Por eso me graduaré un año antes.. para poder estar muy lejos de esa mujer.- le dije

- Cariño, aunque consiguieras entrar a la Universidad de Marte no estarías lo suficientemente lejos.- respondió antes de que fuera a atender mas clientes

Sólo atiné a darle una sonrisa y continúe llenando los servilleteros

-Ginny linda ayudame si?.- dijo la Sra. Figg mientras me daba una libreta.- tomales la orden si?

Voltee a ver la mesa que me indicaba y en verdad desee que mi suerte fuera otra, era la mesa de mis queridos compañeros de clases, así que resignada me dirigí a tomarles la orden

Mientras iba en camino escuché a la tonta de Cho decirle a sus amigas:

-Chicas no creo que encontremos algo de dieta aquí.-

-Pues yo ya comí.- dijo Marietta

-Marietta, los laxantes no son comida.- se burló Draco

Y en ese instante llegué a la mesa, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de Cho

-Vaya, la mesera al fin llegó.- me dijo

-Qué ordenarán?.- dije intentando ser amable

-Que tienes aquí que no contenga azucar, ni grasa, ni carbohidratos?.- preguntó Cho

-Mmm.. Agua.- contesté burlandome de ella, logrando que Harry y sus amigos se rieran y sus súbditas me mirarán con reproche

-Jumm.. graciosita, quiero una Voss.- me dijo

-Amm disculpa.- respondí confundida, ganandome burla de los demás

- Es agua de Noruega.- contestó Astoria.- Dios eres la peor

- Lo siento, pero solo hay agua del Valle.- dije mirandolas con odio

-Oh bueno! Entonces un té helado.- dijo Cho

- Que sean dos y amm sigo esperando ese burrito que te pedí en la mañana mesera.- me dijo Draco, provocando que los demas ser rieran de mi

Juro que un día de estos cometeré homicidio

**HARRY POV**

-Juro que no le voy a dejar propina.- escuché que Cho les decía a sus amigas justo después que la mesera se había ido

En verdad aun me preguntaba que es lo que había visto en ella para hacerme su novio, es decir era guapa y si era la capitana de porristas pero era tan egocéntrica y prejuiciosa que estaba seguro que lo nuestro no podía continuar

-Cho, tengo que decirte algo.- le dije provocando que volteara a verme curiosa.- amm en privado.

-Ayy Harry! Lo que quieras decir, dilo en frente de mis amigos.- me dijo provocando la mirada curiosa de todos, y haciendo este momento realmente incómodo

-De acuerdo… Quiero terminar.- solté aliviado, pero la cara que me dio me hizo pensar que acababa de cometer un error

- ¿QUÉ?.- dijo- ¿Estas enamorado de otra?

-Cielos Harry que directo.- Escuché a Draco a lo lejos pero decidí ignorarlo, esto era entre Cho y yo

-Creo que sí.- le contesté con una sonrisa recordando a mi Chica Princeton, ganándome así una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Cho

-¿Quién es amigo?.- Preguntó Draco

-Mmm.. No lo sé.- le respondí y luego voltee a ver a Cho.- Pero Cho, aún podemos ser…

-NO digas que ser amigos.- me interrumpió.- Y escucha esto voy a hacer de cuenta que jamás paso esto, así que tranquilizate y alistate para el Halloween y allá te veo ok?

Dios en verdad podía ser tan tonta, yo estaba terminandola y ella seguía aferrada a querer ser mi novia, y sin mas se fue con sus amigas

-Woo.. te salió bien amigo.- Dijo Draco

-Si eh! Lo tomó muy bien.- Dijo Michael Corner, otro de mis mejores amigos

- Vayan con ellas , yo me quedaré.- les dije

-Ok!.- respondieron y sin más salieron detrás de las chicas

- Adiós mesera.- escuché a Draco decirle a la chica

-Llegas tarde.- dijo Michael

La chica llego con los 2 tés y una cara de confusión al no saber que había pasado

-No te preocupes te pagaré.- le dije

- Amm olvidalo.- y sin más se fue.

Salí de la cafetería para ir a mi casa a arreglarme, esperando poder ver a mi Chica Princeton


	6. Creating Cinderella

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Tras la rápida visita de mis compañeros de clases regresé a la barra para darle a mi madrina los tés que no alcanzaron a consumir

-Esos chicos me recuerdan por que peleaba en la escuela.- me dijo mi madrina, ganandose una sonrisa de mi parte

Y en ese instante voltee a ver a la entrada y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era Ron, vestido del Zorro

-No teman más… el ZORRO llegó.- dijo ondeando su capa.- Y trae consigo un lindo Mercedes.

Sólo pude darle una simple sonrisa intentando pasar desapercibida la tristeza que tenía al saber que no podría ir al baile

-No irás al baile vestida como mesera ¿o sí?.- me preguntó

-Ron… No voy a ir.- le dije entrando detrás de la barra,

-¿QUÉ?.- me dijo intentado seguirme.- ¿cómo que no vas a ir?

-Eyy detrás de la barra.- le dijo mi madrina

-Oh sii perdón! Lo siento.- contestó asustado.- y ¿qué va a pasar con el Nómada.- me miró con duda

-¿El Nómada?.- preguntó mi madrina.- ¿Se refiere a ese chico que te envió las cartas de amor?

-Madrina no eran cartas de amor, eran e-mails.- respondí avergonzada

-Ay si! Cómo no!.- Dijo Ron

-Sabes cariño, si un hombre usa su tiempo para escribir sus sentimientos es una carta de amor.- dijo mi madrina, provocando que Ron me viera con cara de Te lo dije.- Tienes un admirador secreto

- Y quiere conocerla en el baile esta noche.- le dijo Ron a mi madrina, provocando que me volteara a ver emocionada

- Ginny, entonces ¿que estas haciendo aquí?.- preguntó enojada

-Obedezco órdenes madrina.- respondí fastidiada

- Gin, Gin.. vamos es tu verdadero amor.- dijo Ron

-Pues mi amor tendrá que esperar.- le respondí enojada

-Ay porfavor cariño, deja el drama para las telenovelas, tu sí iras a ese baile.- dijo mi madrina en forma amenazante

-Eso Minnie eso!.- le dijo Ron, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de mi madrina

-No puedo ir madrina, si Bella se entera me sacará las tripas y … me obligará a tirarlas a la basura.- respondí de forma dramática

-Oh Ginny, sabes que si te hace algo se las verá conmigo.- contestó mi madrina enojada

- Sigue así creo que lo estas logrando Minnie!.- exclamó Ron, provocando al fin que mi madrina le diera su atención

-Vuelve a decirme Minnie otra vez.- le amenazó

- Uyy no te enojes.- dijo Ron asustado

-Mira Gin, a tu papá no le hubiera gustado verte ser infeliz.- me dijo mi madrina, retomando la conversación conmigo.- Es tiempo de que busques tu felicidad, comenzando esta noche

- Ginny, hazle caso a Minerva.- dijo Hagrid.- solo estudias y trabajas, necesitas divertirte un poco

-Si .- dijo la Sra Figg.- porqué no vas a mover el bote o a …

-Bailar Samba.- exclamó Hagrid

- O lo que sea que los chicos bailan en estos días.- terminó la Sra. Figg

- Saben qué tienen razón.- respondí animada.- Jamás salgo a divertirme…

-No, nunca lo has hecho.- contestó Ron

-Y creo que debo empezar.- continué

-Eso es cierto.- dijo mi madrina

-Entonces voy a ir a ese baile.- dije lanzando mi delantal al piso

-MUY BIEN, SI.- exclamaron todos

- Y conoceré a mi amor y bailaré toda la noche.- terminé recibiendo aplausos y felicitaciones de parte de toda la cafetería

Pero de repente una realidad muy cruel me invadió que hizo que mi globo de felicidad se desinflará igual de rápido que como lo inflé

-Mmm.. No, no iré.- comenté triste

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó mi madrina molesta

-No tengo ningún disfraz.- le dije descubriendo la cruda realidad

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?.- dijo la Sra. Figg

- Pues vas a a tenerlo jovencita.- dijo mi madrina tomando mi mando y llevandome a la salida de la cocina.-¿No vienes Zorro?- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron

-Claro.- respondió Ron y sin más atravesó la barra para salir de la cafetería por la cocina

Salimos corriendo de Bella's, sin saber a donde nos arrastraba mi madrina, hasta que llegamos a una tienda de disfraces que estaba cerrando.

-Aguarda Vernon! Ginny necesita un disfraz.- le suplicó mi madrina

-No Minerva, ya es tarde, ya esta cerrado.- le respondió

-Oh vamos! Por favor! Desayunarás gratis una semana.- ofreció mi madrina

-Mejor un mes.- dijo Vernon y nos abrió la tienda para que pudieramos escoger un disfraz

No se la verdad cuanto tiempo paso, ni cuantos disfraces me probe, pero no encontrabamos el adecuado para la ocasión, palabras de mi madrina.

Estaba tan cansada y apunto de resignarme cuando la cara de mi madrina me indicó que había encontrado al fin algo adecuado, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no era un disfraz

-Vernon, dejame ver ese antifaz.- dijo mi madrina

-Minerva, no tengo un disfraz para ese antifaz.- le comentó decepcionado

-Tu no, pero yo sí.- contestó sonriente mi madrina

Sin mas salimos de la tienda de disfraces y nos dirijimos a su casa en el carro del padre de Ron. Mi madrina le indicó que nos esperará afuera en lo que me preparaba para el baile

Tenía tiempo que no venía a su casa, porque Bellatrix siempre me saturaba de quehaceres y encargos, así que no recordaba los maravillosos objetos que hacía con cosas recicladas

-Madrina tienes el poder de hacer que algo tan simple se convierta en una belleza.- le dije

-Y espera a que te enseñe esto.- me dijo entrando a la sala con una gran caja en las manos.

Nos sentamos en el sofa y colocó la caja en la mesa de centro

-Uff! El vestido que usaría en mi siguiente boda si es que ocurría.- me dijo, provocando que volteara a verla con curiosidad -Oh no te preocupes cariño es una larga historia.-

Y sin darme tiempo de digerir lo que me había dicho abrió la caja, mostrandome el vestido más hermoso que habia visto en mi vida

-Madrina es hermoso… pero no puedo usarlo.- le dije apenada

-Claro que sí.- me dijo.- te lo pondrás! Ha estado en esta caja por tantos años, que merece salir un rato

- En verdad muchas gracias madrina.- le respondí con lágrimas

-Ay mi niña no hay de que.- me dijo abrazandome.- Anda hay que apurarnos y arreglarte, ya veras que te verás hermosa con el.


	7. Hello, I'm your Prince Charming

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

_**SUMMARY:**__ Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

**PANSY POV**

Bienvenidos seniors de Hogwarts High Shcool al baile anual de despedida, hoy nuestros queridos profesores emplearan sus actividades intelectuales para elegir al principe y princesa, según los estándares dela moda no ganarán por quienes son , si no por lo que usan.. ¿estan listos para iniciar el baile?.- escuchaba a Hermione Granger, nuestra DJ, hablar por el micrófono

No puedo creer que te encargara los disfraces!.- Le dije a Lavander muy enojada- te dije GATAS GEMELAS no SIAMESAS!

Mi dulce e inteligente hermana, notése el sarcasmo, encargó nuestros disfraces , pero lo hizo todo mal! La única cosa que le pido y la arruina, en lugar de lucir como 2 gatitas sexies eramos 2 gatas siamesas HORROROSAS!

Assh, ¿y vas a discutir por eso?.- contestó mi tonta hermana y decidió dar un paso, provocando que nos cayeramos de las escaleras y tiraramos a todos a nuestro paso. LA PEOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA!

**HARRY POV**

Hola Chicos ¿cómo estan?.- pregunté a Michael y Draco, quienes estaban vestidos de los mosqueteros

Lamento que te perdieras tu disfraz Harry.- Contestó Draco

No se preocupen .- contesté indiferente

NO si nos preocupamos.- respondió Michael enojado.- Ya no somos los tres mosqueteros, Ahora eres el príncipe azul y nosotros somos los sirvientes

En verdad que Michael me daba mucha risa, así que decidí ignorarlo, en eso vi en las escaleras que llegaban Cho junto a Marietta y Astoria, vestidas de "Ángeles" aunque con muy poca ropa, en verdad ellas nunca cambiarían

**RON POV**

Vamos Gin, ya te puedes quitar la capa te vez estupenda.- regañe a Ginny, quien desde que salió de casa de Minerva no se había quitado mi capa, y yo la necesitaba, es decir que es el zorro sin su capa!

Perdón Ron, pero estoy nerviosa.- contestó

Oye todo saldrá bien ¿si?.- le dije.- ahora corre, son casi las once

RON espera.- dijo y agarro mi brazo para que volteara a verla.- no olvides que debo regresar a la cafetería a las doce

Ammm ya sé.- respondí.- dame tu teléfono. Anda dámelo.- exigí apurandola para no perder mas tiempo

Ginny se agacho y recogí el vestido mostrando donde había colocado su celular, dentro de una cinta de sus zapatillas, sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir

Muy bien.- dije y agarre su teléfono.- pondré la alarma al cuarto para las doce ¿de acuerdo?

Si esta bien.- me dijo nerviosa

Listo.- dije y le regresé su teléfono.- ahora dame la capa.

Ginny me miró asustada, con ganas de no querermela regresar

Vamos Gin yo te la presté y es parte de mi traje.- dije enojado y sin esperar a que me dijera algo se la quité y me voltee dispuesto a bajar a la pista de baile

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando sentí todas las miradas hacia mí, o bueno en mi dirección, así que decidí voltear a ver a Ginny para ver si sabía porqué todo mundo volteaba hacia nosotros

Gin ¿Qué estan mirando todos?.- y en ese momento la vi, se veía hermosa con el vestido de Minnie, como toda una princesa, en verdad estaba feliz por que al fin había decidido relucir su belleza.

**HARRY POV**

Estaba platicando con mis amigos cuando vi que todo el mundo empezaba a murmurar y volteaba a ver a las escaleras, así que decidí saber el motivo de curiosidad de todos, y entonces la vi.

Era la chica mas hermosa que mi ojos habían visto, se veía espectacular con su vestido blanco, su cabello pelirrojo recogido en un hermoso peinado y su cara cubiera por un precioso antifaz. Tenía el extraño presentimiento que estaba viendo a mi Chica Princeton, asi que decidí que debía dirigirme al centro de la pista para confirmar mis sospechas.

En el camino pude escuchar a Cho decir que Amaba su vestido pero que la odiaba a ella. Típico de Cho, siempre queriendo ser la única chica que puede resaltar

**GINNY POV**

Ok aquí estamos.- Dijo Ron cuando llegamos al centro de la pista.- Gin, estas preciosa si no le gustas a ese tipo debe estar completamente LOCO, ¿sí?

Ron sabía como hacerme sentir mejor y con ese comentario lo logró

No voy a dejar de vigilarte ¿ok?.- me dijo.- nos vemos

Y sin más salio del centro de la pista con un caminar digno del zorro. Mientras yo aguardaba a que Nómada hiciera acto de presencia.

Dios estaba tan nerviosa, tenía tanto miedo que fuera alguien completamente diferente, que fuera una broma o peor aun, que nunca apareciera, además las miradas de todos encima de mí no eran de mucha ayuda. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que sólo una voz pudo hacer que volviera a la realidad

¿Sabes que estas parada precisamente a la mitad de la pista de baile?.- dijo la voz.

Sonreí . Era Él! Así que decidí voltear lentamente, para darle un poco de misterio al chico y justo cuando voltee me lleve una gran decepción

Al parecer el destino nos ha unido a los dos justo aquí en esta noche loca bajo la luz brillante de la pista.- dijo la voz misteriosa, que era nada mas y nada menos que COLIN CREEVEY. En verdad no podía estar más decepcionada

¿COLIN?.- pregunté.- ¿tu eres Nómada?

¿Nómada?.- respondió.- así es.. He viajado por el tiempo y el espacio para encontrarte, acompañame a bailar la danza de Zyon.

Y en eso empezó a realizar movimientos extraños con su capa de Neo, logrando que todos nos voltearan a ver de forma muy extraña y riendose

Amm que lindos pasos.- contesté algo avergonzada

Y en eso decidió agarrarme del brazo y realizar una especie de vals con volteretas, provocando que estuviera apunto de caerme.

Sabes, estoy sedienta, quiero un ponche.- dije para que me soltara

¿Quiere beber algo la pequeña princesa?.- me dijo, logrando que solo asintiera.- TUS deseos son MIS órdenes

Me soltó y se fue a buscarme ponche junto con más movimientos extraños de su capa

Mmmm.. era muy bueno para ser verdad.- suspiré resignada tras descubrir a mi querido Nómada

¿Chica Princeton?.- dijeron detrás de mi. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido después de todo. Así que me dispuse a ver quien era en verdad mi querido Nómada

Voltee deseando que esta vez no fuera una decepción mayor y lo vi..

¿Harry Potter?.- pregunté sorprendida.- ¿TÚ eres Nómada?

Sí.- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.- Creo que mi disfraz no es bueno para ocultar quien soy

Claro que no era bueno, digo a quien se le ocurre ir vestido de príncipe, era claro que todos lo conocían y lo consideraban el "REY" de la escuela

No…- respondí .- se quien eres en realidad, perdona creo que me equivoqué debo irme

Y sin más agarre la falda de mi vestido dispuesta a salir de ahí

**HARRY POV**

No…- respondió .- se quien eres en realidad, perdona creo que me equivoqué debo irme

Y en eso tomo su vestido y empezo a caminar rumbo a las escaleras para salir del salón

Espera…- Grité sin éxito alguno.- ESPERA…- y tome su brazo para evitar que siguiera huyendo.- no te equivocaste

¿No sabes quien soy verdad?.- me dijo algo molesta

Claro que sí.- respondí.- LA CHICA PRINCENTON, la que esperaba ver, yo se quien eres.. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

La oí suspirar algo frustrada por mi respuesta, y en eso llegó Colin Creevey a interrumpir

Su ansiada bebida mi lady.- dijo volteando a ver a MI chica

.- le hablé con el nombre de su personaje, sabiendo lo raro que era

Harry Potter, con mi chica.- dijo molesto.- un golpe mortal, un oponente muy digno.

Y sin más dio una reverencia y se fue, dejandome solo con mi chica princeton

¿Y que pasó con tu novia?.- preguntó mi chica algo molesta

Se terminó.- respondí con una sonrisa

* * *

Caminamos juntos por un ponche, dispuestos a seguir nuestra conversación

Creo que tu esperabas a un chico Starbucks, que escribiera poesía.- le dije

Mmm.. algo parecido.- respondió.- Mira.. Eres Harry Potter, capitán del equipo y presidente de la clase y mmm.. ¿Poeta Oculto? No puede ser ambas cosas.- terminó diciendome con incredulidad

Amm no lo soy.- respondí

¿Y quien eres?.- me preguntó. Provocando que me pusiera a pensar en como hacerle ver que Yo si era Nómada y en eso se me ocurrió recordarle una de nuestras tantas conversaciones

El 7 de Septiembre te escribí, vivo en un mundo de personas que fingen ser lo que no son.- le dije.- pero cuando chateo contigo..

Puedo ser yo mismo.- terminó mi frase, provocandome un sonrisa

Dame la oportunidad de ser él.- le pedí.- ¿Me acompañarías afuera?

Si nos vamos a fuera no votarán por ti para príncipe.- me dijo

Ahhh No me interesan que voten por mi para principe.- le respondí , y sin otro argumento le tendí mi mano como si fuera una princesa, y fuimos juntos al jardín


	8. I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**HARRY POV**

Ibamos caminando por un pasillo lleno de luces, que nos llevaba al jardín cuando decidí que era tiempo de romper el hielo y hablé

Chica Princeton.- dije.- ¿Me dirás tu nombre si adivino quien eres?

Tal vez.- contestó misteriosa

¿Tal vez?.- le dije divertido.- ¿Jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

Mmm.. que sean 10.- me dijo sonriendo

Ok.. Acepto tus condiciones.- respondí.- Bien ya sé.. Primera pregunta: ¿Estudias en Hogwarts High School?

Claro.- respondió riendose de mi pregunta

Oye.. solo lo confirmó uno nunca sabe con esto del internet.- me defendí

La siguiente.- continué.- ¿Te decepciono saber que yo era Nómada?.-pregunté aterrado.- Sé Honesta

Mmmm.. – se quedó pensando.- la verdad No. -Provocando que mi interior brincara de felicidad

¿Votaste por mí para Presidente?.- pregunté, si lo sé no era una buena pregunta pero mi ego merecía saberlo.

La verdad..- dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Sí

¿En serio?.- dije haciendome el pensativo.- Bien .. ya sé.- continué.- que preferirías una coca de dieta o una Big Mac.- Me volteo a ver extrañada por la pregunta y me dijo:

Una big Mac.- respondió riendo.- ¿Pero eso que importa?

Me gustan las chicas de buen apetito.- dije.- además, elimino al 50% de todas las chicas.- terminé provocando que riera más. Y logrando que mi corazón latiera más deprisa

Le tomé su mando, para detenerla y me volteo a ver curiosa

No olvidaría esos ojos.- le dije fascinado.- son hermosos.

Ella solo se sonrojo, me dedico una sonrisa y agacho la cabeza avergonzada

Mmm.. ¿siguiente pregunta?.- dijo y siguio caminando conmigo detrás de ella

* * *

**CHO POV (Dentro del salón)**

Dios estaba tan aburrida, no podía creer que Harry se hubiera largado y ni siquiera me hubiera saludado, y mis tontas amigas no se donde diablos estaban. Estaba apunto de matar a alguien cuando Michael Corner se acercó mirandome de una forma tan asquerosa que no me dio buena espina

Hola Hermosa.- me dijo intentando sonar "sexy"

¿Y qué se supone qué eres?.- le dije de forma despectiva

Un Mosquetero.- me dijo

¿Eres un chocolate en barra?.- respondí sin entender muy bien su disfraz ( En inglés Musketeers es una marca de chocolate )

Oye.. ya que terminaron tu y Harry.- me dijo provocando mi ira.- por que tu y yo no aprovechamos la oportunidad

APARTATE MICHAEL.- respondí

Oh vamos Cho, que tiene de malo.- me dijo y se acercó a mí de una forma peligrosa

NO MICHAEL.- le grité

Oh vamos, yo se que te gusta.- me dijo y me acorraló en la pared intentando besarme.- BÉSAME

NO SUELTAME.- seguia gritando y empujandolo sin éxito alguno.

Estaba apunto de empezar a llorar cuando alguien le tomo el hombro y le dijo

La dama dijo que ya basta.- habló un chico disfrazado de El Zorro.

Apartó a Michael de mí, se puso entre los dos y saco su espada

¿Ah sí?.- dijo Michael muy enojado.- DAME ESO.- y le quito su espada y la rompió.- creo que vi pasar toda tu vida enfrente de ti.

**RON POV**

Okay esto me pasa por intentar ser un caballero, estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Michael Corner.

Creo que ví pasar toda tu vida enfrente de ti.- me dijo molesto

Dime.- le dije algo asustado.- acaso viste donde… me voy corriendo de aquí.- y sin más me aleje dispuesto a evitar que me golpeara.

Le aventé lo que quedaba de mi espada y salté del balcón para huir de su alcance y sorprendentemente aterrize sin ningún rasguño

OH POR DIOS ESO FUE INCREÍBLE.- exclamé sorprendido

ESTAS MUERTO ZORRILLO.- escuche a Michael gritarme desde el balcón, así que decidí continuar con mi huida. Pero seamos realistas es jugador del equipo de Football, obvio era mas rápido que yo

ERES MÍO.- gritó cuando estuvo cerca de mí

Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue saltar en la barra donde servían snacks y bebidas para evitar que me golpeará

Con permiso… Perdón..- le decía a la gente al mismo tiempo que tiraba todo lo que estaba en la barra

Estaba apunto de salir victorioso cuando vi al mastodonte en mi única salida

Estás acabado, amigo.- me dijo muy seguro de que iba a golpearme

Ah sí.- le dije.-

Sí.- me respondió burlón

Bueno, odio decirte esto AMIGO.. pero interpreté a Barba Roja tres veranos seguidos.- dije

¿Y eso qué?- me respondió con una sonrisa engreída

Dile HOLA a mi escena favorita.- le grité, levantando la trampilla de la barra y golpeandolo en el acto

Salió volando por los aires y aterrizón donde estaban todas las calabazas de adorno. NO LO PUEDO CREER, lo vencí, estaba celebrando mi victoria cuando una hermosa Cho se acercó y me susurró al oído que sería bueno que nos fueramos a un lugar más privado. ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!

* * *

**GINNY POV (En los Jardínes**)

Iba caminando con Harry Potter, y el seguía preguntandome cosas para averiguar mi nombre, en verdad no puedo creer que no se acuerde que soy LA MESERA!

Caminabamos en un cómodo silencio cuando llegamos a una hermosa capilla llena de flores y luces, parecía que acababa de haber una boda, por las sillas y la orquesta que estaba terminando de recoger los instrumentos

Wow.- exclamé sorprendida

Si te pido que bailemos, ¿contará como una pregunta?.- preguntó Harry algo ansioso

Pero no hay música.- le dije sonriendo

¿Y qué?.- me dijo y sin más realizo una pequeña reverencia y me ofreció su mano dispuesto a empezar nuestro baile

No podía negarme, realmente era un chico encantador y decidí aceptar su propuesta. Empezamos a bailar sin música y a los pocos segundos escuchamos una guitarra tocar y después violines, al parecer los chicos de la orquesta querian que nuestra noche fuera más especial. Harry y yo volteamos a verlos y con una sonrisa les agradecimos tan generoso gesto.

Harry me hacia sentir como toda una princesa, me tomaba fuerte con sus brazos, me daba vueltas haciendo que mis vestido luciera y me balanceaba suavemente provocando que ese instante fuera más hermoso. Y de repente paró el baile y lo vi dispuesto a quitarme mi antifaz. Okay Ginny era el momento en que el sabría quien eres, pero me acobardé y me hice para tras provocando un poco de decepción en sus ojos.

Pero se recompuso y mirandome con una disculpa volvio a hacer una reverencia para seguir con nuestro baile. Provocandome que me riera y le dí mi mano una vez más para seguir bailando con él. Estabamos tan encerrados en nuestra burbuja que me atreví a romper nuestro silencio

¿Siguiente Pregunta?.- le dije

Sonrió y me dijo: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Luego te lo digo.- contesté algo nerviosa por su pregunta

Me vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes y continúo con su pequeño interrogatorio:

¿Te he visto antes?.- me dijo

Sí.- respondí

Vaya..- respondí suspirando.- y si te he visto antes.. ¿porqué no se quien eres?

Tal vez me veías pero no te dabas cuenta.- le dije.- Te queda una pregunta Harry

De acuerdo.- me dijo alejandose de mi algo entusiasmado.- Aguarda.- y en eso arranco una hermosa rosa blanca de la capilla y volteo a verme.

Chica Princeton.. ¿Crees que fue bueno conocerme esta noche?.- me preguntó esperando ansioso mi respuesta

Sonreí y le dije: Claro.. Y tu ¿Harry Potter volverás a verme otro día?.- pregunté nerviosa

Mmmm.. pues tengo que pensarlo.- me respondí algo burlon. Lo vi con algo de incredulidad y después vi que sonrió y me dijo.- Eso ME ENCANTARÍA.- termino sonriendome

Y empezo a acercarse, con la clara intención de querer quitarme mi antifaz y besarme. OH DIOS MÍO estaba a punto de descubrir mi identidad y besar a mi querido Nómada, el chico por el que he dado demasiados suspiros por las últimas semanas. Y antes de que pudiera quitar mi antifaz, mi querido sueño se fue por la coladera, pues mi celular empezó a sonar, indicandome que era hora de retirarme

Oh NO!.- dije decepcionada

¿Qué pasa?.- me preguntó curioso

Tengo que irme.- le dije triste

¿Hay toque de queda?.- preguntó algo incredulo

Algo parecido.- le dije.- disculpa y gracias, fue una maravillosa noche. - Y salí corriendo para ir en busca de Ron.

Espera ¿A dónde vas?.- me gritó Harry

Ya es tarde.- le dije

¿Para qué?.- me preguntó curioso

Para la realidad.- respondí y segui corriendo para buscar a Ron, necesitaba llegar a la cafetería antes que mi querida Madrastra!


	9. Back to Reality

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**HARRY POV**

La vi alejarse de mí, no podía dejar que se fuera, espere tanto por saber quien era que no podía quedarme sin saber su verdadero nombre. Así que decidí ir detrás de ella.

**HERMIONE POV.**

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, obvio era por la excelente música que estaba haciendo, en eso mi queridisima Profesora Umbridge llega y apaga las bocinas

Estaba en medio de una poderosa mezcla y la acaba de arruinar.- le dije molesta

Oh querida sobrevivirás.- me dijo la bruja.- HOLA! Ya es casi media noche, y eso significa que pronto sabremos quien será este año el príncipe y la princesa del baile

**HARRY POV**

Iba detrás de ella pero al entrar al salón la perdi de vista y me encontré con Michael

Hey Harry que te pasa?.- me preguntó

¿Viste a la chica con la que estaba?.- pregunté esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

No no la he visto.- me dijo.- pero te lo perdiste amigo le patee el trasero a un tipo estuve grandioso

DIOS! Michael no ayudaba en nada y como siempre alardeaba de sus famosas peleas, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era encontrar a mi chica Princeton

**GINNY POV**

DONDE DIABLOS ESTABA RON!.- era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando lo ví . BESANDOSE CON CHO CHANG.! En verdad que el mundo es tan raro

Ron?.- le dije, mientras el seguía ignorandome y se besuqueaba más con Cho, QUE ASCO!.- RON.. RON..!.- y solo logré que volteara a verme y me indicará que me alejará.- RON ! ya es muy tarde! Debemos irnos.- le pedí

Los ganadores son: El príncipe Azul y la Cenicienta.- escuche a la Profesora Umbridge a lo lejos

NO PUEDE SER! GANÉ! Tenía que irme lo más pronto posible, al parecer Ron vio mi cara de sufrimiento y decidió separarse de Cho

Lo siento preciosa debo irme.- le dijo a Cho y antes de que se arrepintiera le tome la mano y corrí rumbo a las escaleras para salir de ahí

**HARRY POV**

Los ganadores son: El príncipe Azul y la Cenicienta.- escuche a la Profesora Umbridge a lo lejos

Eres tú amigo.- me dijo Michael.- GANASTE

En ese momento lo que menos me importaba era un estúpido concurso, pero como todos siempre esperan cosas de mí me dirigí a la tarima para ser "coronado". Todos me empujaban para llegar lo mas pronto posible

Aww ahí esta nuestro príncipe.- decía la profesora Umbridge.-Mmm pero parece que nuestra cenicienta se hace la difícil

Y en eso la ví , iba corriendo con el Zorro tras de ella, era mi última oportunidad para saber quien era así que decidí correr tras de ella, llegue a las escaleras y vi un pequeño celular tirado, lo recogía y asumiendo que era suyo, seguí corriendo, pero justo cuando llegue a la entrada había desaparecido. Así que resignado decidí regresar a la fiesta

**GINNY POV**

Casi besé a HARRY POTTER.- le dije emocionada a Ron

Y yo seguro si besé a CHO CHANG.- me dijo Ron feliz.- Oye oye… pero dime ¿que te dijo cuando supo quien eras?.- preguntó al mismo tiempo que entrabamos en su auto

No lo supo.- respondí con tristeza.- por eso no dijo nada

No se lo dijiste Gin.- me regaño Ron.- ¿Por qué no?

Ron, vivo en un ático ¿entiendes?.- le dije frustrada.- mi auto es una cafetera, y él espera .. a una Barbie.. le hice un favor cuando desaparecí

Arrancó el coche y emprendió camino al restaurante, iba a tomar la curva para salir cuando un auto se nos atravesó, volteamos a ver quien era el causante de nuestro casi accidente y casi muero del susto. Mi suerte no podía ser peor, era el carro de Bella e iba junto a las gemelas taradas

Gracias al cielo Bella iba demasiado ocupada viendose al espejo y no me pudo ver, pero las gemelas si y gritaron mi nombre

GINNY.- gritaron.- MAMÁ mira es Ginny.

Antes de que Bella volteará decidi esconderme así que me incliné hacia delante para que no pudiera verme y solo escuche cuando Ron decía

Hola Sra. Weasley, ¿cómo esta?.- decía algo nervioso y decidió avanzar rápidamente para salir de ahí. Después de unos minutos decidí salir de mi escondite

¿Bella me vio?.- pregunté nerviosa a Ron

No no lo creo.- respondió.- pero los intentos de las hermanas olsen creo que sí.- y en eso escuché como una camioneta nos rebasaba y pitaba

RON! Se que debes cuidar el auto, pero no puedes ir más rápido.- le supliqué

Gin, si no lo has notado voy a 65 en una zona de 60, así que no me estes presionando.- respondió exaltado

Dios Ron.- respondí desesperada

Llegamos a un semáforo en Verde, pero antes de que pudieramos cruzar cambio a Amarillo, provocando que Ron se parará

Cruza! CRUZA!.- le grité, y el solo me ignoró.- RON! Todavía podías cruzar

PRECAUCIÓN GINNY! El amarillo significa detenerse, NO IR MÁS RÁPIDO.- respondió paranoico

En verdad al paso en que iba Ron no iba llegar a tiempo al restaurante y Bellatrix iba a matarme.

Ron, en verdad necesito al Rápido y Furioso.- le dije enojada.- NO al chofer de la sra. Daisy.

El solo me dedico una de sus miradas de molestia e ignoró mis suplicas, estaba a punto de seguir insistiendo cuando escuchamos a lo lejos unos gritos y un auto que venía a toda velocidad. Eran mis queridas hermanastras y Bellatrix en su carro a una velocidad que no estaba permitida en todo el valle

¿Eran ellas?.- preguntó asustado Ron. Y sólo pude asentir, pues creo que sí hablaba iba a vomitar del miedo

* * *

**MINERVA POV.**

Ya eran mas d elas 12 y Ginny todavía no regresaba, en verdad esperaba que la bruja no llegará antes que ella porque sabía que podía ser realmente mala con mi niña. Estaba mirando el reloj ansiosa, cuando se oyo la campana de la entrada indicando que alguien estaba entrando. Voltee a ver esperando encontrarme a Ginny, y me llevé una horrible sorpresa a ver a las Gremlins entrar con la Bruja, y de mi niña ni sus luces

JA! Te dije que no estaba aquí.- dijo Pansy

SI! No está.- le siguió Lavender

BIEN!.- me gritó Bella.- ¿Dónde está Ginevra?

AAh…. Aamm ¿Cómo que dónde está Ginny? ¿ Dónde crees que podría estar?.- respondí nerviosa

Más te vale que esté aquí.- me dijo Bellatrix

Amm.. Bella, ¿Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo que he estado..? ESPERA..- grité intentando conseguir un poco más de tiempo. GRAVE ERROR. Porqué puse mis manos enfrente de sus horribles implantes.- AAAAHHH!.. aamm quiero unos pechos así.- le dije.- dónde te los hicieron

En San Diego.- me respondió enojada.- Ahora MUEVETÉ.- y me empujo

Notaste que relucientes están los pisos con el maestro limpio.- le dijo la Sra. Figg, tratando de impedir que pasará a la cocina a buscar a mi niña

Ohh!¿ Ahora haces comerciales?.- le gritó irritada Bella.- LARGO!

Pero..- dijo la sra Figg.- y sin mas Bella la empujó, para pasar atrás de la barra

Bella, me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado, porque.. amm.- apareció un Hagrid nervioso con un salmon en las manos.- EL PESCADO, este Nemo es falso.. HUELELO.- y le acercó el pescado a Bella, lo que teníamos que hacer por salvar a Gin!

Y en eso todos empezamos a hablarle a Bella, para tratar de distraerla y sus hijas para que descubriera a mi niña. Y lo único que logramos fue que se enojara más

YA CALLENSE TODOS.- gritó y golpeo la barra con su bolso.- Cuando la encuentre yo voy a retorcerle el…

Ya esta servido.- dijo alguien en la cocina, Era GINNY, con un delantal, su gorra y la cara llena de Harina. Y saco unos panqueques para entregar

Ginny! ¿Qué haces metida ahí?.- le preguntó una Bella, sorprendida de verla.

Oh.. sólo práctico mis habilidades culinarias.- le respondió Gin

Aammm.. sí.- le siguió Hagrid.- le enseñé a preparar Hot Cakes con salmón

¿Qué tal el baile chicas?.- le preguntó mi niña a las Gremlins, logrando que la vieran confundidas

Al parecer algo apesta aquí.- dijo Bella enojada.- Y no es el pescado.- levantó la trampilla y me volteó a ver.- No te saldrás con la tuya.- me dijo muy molesta.- Vamonos niñas.- y salió acompañada de sus pequeños secueaces

Oye.-le dije a Ginny sorprendida.-

Ay Madrina estuve a punto de no llegar.- y salió de la cocina mostrandome que solo se había puesto la playera y el delantan encima del vestido

No te preocupes mi niña, lo bueno esque no te descubrió la bruja.- le dije con una sonrisa

**RON POV.**

LO LOGRÉ! Llegamos justo a tiempo, y Gin no fue descubierta por su madrina y lo mejor de todo es que el auto de papá estaba sin ningún rasguño, definitivamente hoy era mi noche de suerte.

Así que decidí partir a mi casa, dispuesto a enseñarle a papá que era capaz de cuidar su nuevo auto, iba saliendo de Bella's cuando el auto de la Sra. Weasley se me atravesó y con tal de evitarlo choqué con el poste que sostenía el anuncio del restaurante.

Aterrorizado salí para ver que no se hubiera rayado el carro, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que por unos cuantos centímetros no choque con el poste. En verdad hoy era mi día de suerte, y justo cuando iba de regresó al carro, escuche un rechinido, alzé la cabeza y vi como lentamente el letrero de Bella's iba cayendo, y terminaba encima del auto de papá

AAAAAHH! Sra. Weasley… Su letrero.. golpeó .. mi auto.- fue lo único que recuerdo haber dicho y me desmaye


	10. Looking for my Cinderella!

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**GINNY POV**

Saludos Leones Guerreros ! Aquí su aviso del día: AHORREN EL AGUA! Sólo jalen la palanca cuando sea del Número 2! Harry Potter fue coronado príncipe del baile de Bienvenida… Uuuhh vaya que noticia.- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.- Nadie se lo esperaba… PERO! El GRAN misterio es.. ¿QUIÉN ERA SU PRINCESA?.- terminó intrigada

Aun no podía creer que la gente quisiera saber sobre mi identidad, supongo que siendo un lugar tan pequeño una noticia como esa causa gran furor

Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás castigado?.- le pregunté a Ron, ya que su padre lo castigó por el accidente que sufrió con el letrero de Bella's

Mmm.. Parece que para siempre.- respondió deprimido.- Entonces… ¿no se lo dirás a Harry?.- insistió por 30va vez

Por favor Ron, no creo que se ponga a buscarme.- contesté irritada.- creeme ya debe de haber olvidado a la Cenicienta.- concluí y entramos a la escuela, llevandonos una no muy grata sorpresa

Había cientos de anuncios pegados con una cara sin rostro, tenía el peinado parecido al mío y estaba pegado por todas partes, diciendo: ¿HAS VISTO A CENICIENTA? Por favor comunicate con Harry Potter

Oh Por Dios..- exclamé sin poder creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo

Si.. es evidente que ya se olvido de ti.- me dijo Ron burlandose

Lo voltee a ver con cara de sorpresa, es decir ni yo me la creía, en verdad la vida da muchas vueltas

**HARRY POV**

Estaba quitando por 50va vez un anuncion irrelevante y colocaba uno en el que pedía ayuda para buscar a MI cenicienta, llevaba todo la mañana haciendolo pero no descansaría hasta encontrar a mi Chica Princeton

Amigo.- me habló Michael.- ¿Por qué haces tanto alboroto por una chica?

NO es cualquier chica.- le respondí molesto.- Ella es… REAL!

¿Es REAL?.. entonces no tiene ninguna cirugía.- se burló Draco

NO.. – Respondí irritado.- No lo sé.. es una chica que no sólo piensa en que se pondrá o que siempre esta a dieta.. Ella SÍ me escucha.- terminé sonriendo y recordando nuestras conversaciones

AHHHH TE ESCUCHA.- dijo Michael como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todos los problemas.- oye yo si te escucho me preocupan.. UUUUYY que tal NENA!.- se distrajo volteando a ver a una chica que iba pasando por el pasillo

Si se nota que me escuchas.- le dije burlón

Bueno.. tienes su teléfono quisa tenga su.. ¿nombre grabado? .- dijo Draco

No.. está bloqueado.- contesté decepcionado.- solo le llegan mensajes que dicen: Te necesito y Ven a verme Ya

OHHH…eso es ardiente.- dijo Michael

SI..eso pensé.- le apoyé.- hasta que uno decía repara la aspiradora

OHHH que tal eso es excitante.- continuo Michael y volteo a ver a Draco.- sabes lo que eso significa? , Choca esa mano HERMANO

Lo voltee a ver con cara de ¿Es en serio?.. y me fui dejandolos con su saludo de victoria

**GINNY POV**

Gin.. te busca por todas partes.- decía Ron.- DEBES DECIRLE QUE ERES TÚ

¿No es mejor soñar con lo que pudo haber sido? Y no arruinarlo con la realidad.- le respondí ya fastidiada con su insistencia

Pues.. No puedes esconderte para siempre.- me dijo en burla

No para siempre.- le grité.- solo hasta la graduación! Cuando vaya a la universidad y ya no lo vea.- concluí feliz con mi plan

A VEER DIME.. que hay de ti "ZORRO".- lo reté.- ¿Cuando se lo dirás a Cho?

Bueno.- respondió nervioso.- Yo… estaba pensando hacerlo muy pronto

Bien… El día que se lo digas a Cho.. yo se lo diré a ÉL también.- terminé sabiendo que Ron nunca se atrevería a decirle la verdad a Cho

Es un trato!.- respondió seguro

HECHO.- terminé la conversación y seguimos caminando a clases

**HARRY POV**

Busca en tu anuario amigo, tal vez no la viste.- insitia Michael

Oye tal vez es una extranjera.- le respondió Draco.- WOOO que bien Harry.- me dijo dandome un golpe

EXACTO.- se animó Michael.- eso es SENSACIONAL

Creo que no está su foto la hubiera reconocido.- les dije y tomé otro anuncio para pegar en el tablero de la dirección

**GINNY POV**

Iba caminando con Ron cuando vi a Harry, espero que no me reconozca, vi que se me quedo viendo y luego desvío la mirada.. creo que después de todo no se acuerda muy bien de mí. Estaba tan concentrada viendolo que no me di cuenta que enfrente de mí estaba la puerta de un locker abierta provocando que chocará con ella y se cerrara

OYE.. GRACIAS.- me respondió el dueño del locker, quien iba cargado de muchos libros

Cielos Gin.! ¿Estas Bien?.- me preguntó preocupado Ron

Auch.- fue lo único que pude responderle y me sobe donde habia recibido el golpe

Nos dirigimos hacia el área de la alberca, pues Ron decía que Cho estaría ahí, y sería el momento perfecto para decirle que EL era El Zorro.

* * *

**CHO POV**

Era TAN misterioso, pero TAN obvio al mismo tiempo.. Era TAN seguro pero muy arriesgado al mismo tiempo.. y tranquilo pero SALVAJE.- iba con mis amigas contándoles sobre mi hermoso ZORRO! El chico que me salvo de Michael y que definitivamente era todo un BOMBÓN!

Obviamente podía sentir su envidia, es decir YO siempre obtenía los mejores chicos, siempre era la más bonita y siempre era el centro de atención, pobres, es obvio que ellas tienen su popularidad gracias a mí

**RON POV**

No te puedo creer que le dirás a Cho que eras tú.- me dijo Ginny

Gin.. cuando se de cuenta que se encontró a su amado Zorro, se pondrá FELIZ y luego.. te toca a ti..- le dije burlón y me encaminé a donde estaba Cho junto con sus amigas, dispuesto a confesarle sobre mi identidad secreta

SUERTE.! .- Me dijo Ginny. JA! Como si la necesitará

**CHO POV**

Y OH POR DIOS..-les decia a mis amigas.- Al besarlo me pareció..

Okay Cho YA es suficiente.- me dijo Marietta

Ohh Marietta, veo que alguien esta muy molesta porque estas celosa.- le dije feliz

CHO… AMOR!.- oí que me hablaba un pelirrojo que en mi vida había visto.- ¿Qué tal?

Amm ¿y Tú eres?.- le pregunté sin intención de saber la verdad, Dios ¿estos perdedores no saben que no quiero saber de su existencia?

Mmm.. sí.- me dijo sonriendo.- dejame refrescarte la memoria.- me guiño el ojo y tomó mi mano para darle un beso .. ASCO!.- Tu zorro!

IIUUKK.- le dije quitando mi mano .- mas bien Zorrillo, ¿Quién es ÉL?.- le pregunté a Marietta que conocía los chismes de toda la escuela

Es Ron Prewett.- me dijo con cara de asco.- El chico al que le copias en Álgebra 2

¿Él Nerd que imita caricaturas?.- le pregunté con asco.-

Así es.- respondieron mis dos amigas.

Voltee a ver al chico que me veía con cara de incredulidad como si en verdad no supiera quien era el, es decir obvio no sé, es un NERD! Así que decidí llevarmelo lejos de mis amigas para dejarle las cosas en claro

Escucha.- comencé.- anoche tenía un muuuy fuerte resfriado y tomé TODA una botella de NyQuil y estaba dormida

Pero..- me vio con decepción.- creí que había algo entre nosotros. Lo miré con cara de asco y miedo, en verdad que los Nerds son tan raros.

Ammm, entiende NO podemos tener nada.- traté de explicarle.- Por qué somos de clases diferentes de humanos.- el sólo me veia con cara de no entenderme

Ahora.- continúe.- volvamos a nuestras vidas donde nos vemos cuando te copio en Álgebra 2 ¿sí?.- terminé de decirle y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude. NO PUEDO CREER que ese nerd fuera mi querido ZORRO!

**RON POV**

¿En verdad Cho acababa de decirme lo que creo que escuche? Seguía en Shock por el rechazo de mi amada que no me di cuenta que las hermanastras de Ginny estaba peleando en el trampolín, provocando que ambas cayeran y provocaran un gran chapuzon, que me mojó todo mi atuendo.

Decidí retirarme de ahí, enojado y llegué a donde estaba Ginny, que me vio con pena y me preguntó que si estaba bien

SI.. pero si cree que seguirá copiandome esta LOCA.- le dije y me fui para cambiarme de ropa, con una preocupada Ginny detrás de mí

* * *

**HARRY POV**

No estoy seguro de esto.- les decía a Michael y Draco

Ven.- me animaba Draco.- Confía en nosotros

Le preguntamos a todas las chicas que si estuvieron en el baile contigo.- dijo Michael.- Y ellas son las que dijeron que sí.- y me llevó a donde había alrededor de 30 chicas gritando como locas, esperando por mi

AAAAY NO..NOO.. NOO..-les dije mientras veía las chicas gritandome, pidiendome que les hablará por celular y diciendome YO SOY TU CENICIENTA

YO ME VOY.- les grité y estaba apunto de correr cuando Draco me agarro y me obligó a sentarme en las bancas

SIENTÁTE.- me dijeron mis queridos amigos

Y aquí esta HARRY POTTER.- comenzó Michael, hablando como si estuvieramos en algun tipo de programa de concursos.- Que ahora pase la SOLTERA NO.1.- y con su anuncio llegó una chica rubia, era bonita, pero no era mi cenicienta

Estudiaba en Durmstrang Hills.. colecciona postales raras, le gusta la playa y cantar en el baño, les presento a… MISSY.- decía Michael siguiendo en su papel de presentador

Hola amorcito.- me habló Missy

Ammm.. gracias por venir Missy.- le dije y le pedí que se retirará

Uff TARADO.- me dijo y se fue enojada

Están Muertos.- le dije a Draco, quien me vió con cara de asombro, supongo que para el eso no era malo

Muuy bien.- continúo Michael.- Ahora veamos a la Número 2.- y apareció una chica robusta y que estaba mas que seguro que NO era cenicienta provocando que me diera algo de risa .- Esta muñeca hace pesas, corre a Diario y come proteínas .. ELLA ES HELGA

Ammm gracias por venir.- le dije y Helga se fue. Solo escuchaba a Draco reírse al ver a Helga

Le pase el brazo y le dije: LOS VOY A MATAR EN VERDAD.- y el sólo seguia riendo

MUUY BIEEN..MUUY BIEN.- decía Michael.- AHORA ELLA ES…

OKAY YA BASTA.- le dije enojado.- ALTO CHICOS POR FAVOR… - voltee a ver a la siguiente chica y le dije.- Mira eres muy bella ¿sí?, pero yo no soy tu príncipe.. un día lo conocerás pero no soy yo.

Me vio algo decepcionada, me dio las gracias y se fue. Y para rematar mi mala suerte llego la Profesora Umbridge y empezo a gritar

Escucha Michael, para esto AHORA.- le regaño.- ERES DE LO PEOR y esa camisa es un ASCO.- criticó la ropa de mi amigo

TODO EL MUNDO A CLASE.- le grito a las chicas, después vio a Draco y le sonrió.- Hola Draco.- creo que ella estaba enamorada de él. Draco solo la saludó incómodo y desvió la mirada


	11. Sometimes your enemies are at home

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**BELLATRIX POV**

Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, mi casa era hermosa y ROSA!, mi patio era el más verde de todo el Valle, igual que el de los famosos, era muy feliz, y mientras revisaba mi correspondencia

No me interesa.. Aburrido.. No me interesa.. – pasaba las cartas una tras otra.- No me interesa.. NO me interesa.. ¿Universidad de Princeton?.- decidí abrirla, tal vez era la carta de rechazó para la tonta de Ginny

Y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que la habian aceptado.. NO PUEDE SER!. Y empecé a leer la carta

Estimada Srita Ginevra Weasley, nos es grato informarle que ha sido aceptada… - iba a seguir leyendo cuando escuche a alguien entrar a la casa y vi que era Ginny

Hola.. mm ¿ha llegado algo para mí?.- preguntó curiosa, volteando a ver las cartas

Ammm.. de hecho sí.- y vi que se puso feliz.- una carta membretada de Atínale al Precio y dice que ganaste Un millón de Dólares.- le dije burlandome de ella, jamás le entregaría esa carta! Sería decirle adiós a mi sirvienta personal

Y molesta por mi respuesta subió a su habitación, dispuesta a ignorarme, No puedo permitir que se vaya de aquí! ¿Quien me va a hacer mis cosas? ¿Quién hará la limpieza de la casa? ¿Y mis encargos? ¿Acaso YO? JA! Primero muerta y me dispuse a buscar una forma de evitar que Ginny se fuera de aquí

**GINNY POV**

Estaba en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea de Lavender cuando recibí un mail de Nómada.

**_Nómada: Necesito saber quien eres… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.. PORFAVOR.. DIME QUIEN ERES!_**

Suspiré ante su insistencia. Aún tenia miedo de que al saber quien era yo, se burlará y no quisiera saber nada mas de mí, no podía enfrentar esa decepción. Pero de pronto algo en mí me animo a decirle y empeze a responderle

Yo me llamo..

GINNY.- gritó Lavender abriendo mi puerta

¿Acaso no viste el letrero de NO molestar?.- le pregunté irritada por interrumpirme

Siii.. SÍ lo vi.- contestó.-¿ terminaste mi tarea? Es para el viernes

Trabajo en eso.- respondí cansada

PUES HAZLA RÁPIDO.- me exigió.- me pone nerviosa tener que esperar.- me contestó preocupada. No podía creer que tan tonta podía llegar a ser Lavender

Imagínate si tuvieras que escribirla.- le dije sarcásticamente.

Ohh… por Dios es cierto..- me dijo asombrada, DIOS que hice para merecer esto.- Oye.. esta vez haz que paresca que la escribí yo, ya me cansé de explicar porque soy tan buena en las tareas escritas y no cuando me preguntan.- me dijo confundida, pues si hiciera sus tareas no tendría que dar explicaciones

Ginny, podrías bajar.- interrumpio Bellatrix, mis pensamientos

Voy en seguida.- le respondí

AHORA.- me exigió, ok Gin, respira unos días más y podrás irte a la universidad lejos de estas locas

Cerré mi conversación con Nómada y me levanté para ir con Bella.

Ahora vuelvo.- le dije a Lavender.

Okay.. Date prisa.- me apuró

**LAVENDER POV**

Estoy aburrida, la habitación de Ginny es TAAAAAAN feaaa, uuuyy dejo su compu prendida, tal vez deba darle un vistazo a su correo, o ver que tan bien va con mi tarea…

Me acerqué y abrí su correo, Okay, quien diablos era Nómada, y porqué se enviaba muchos mail con la tonta de Ginny, decidí abrir el último mail y lo empeze a leer en voz alta, nunca se me dio leer en mi mente es muy complicado.

Cenicienta… ya no te atreverás a hablarme porque te sorprendió saber que yo era.. HARRY POTTER..! .- exclamé sorprendida.- Ginny es CENICIENTA!

Lavender estaba tan sorprendida que no notó a una chismosa pansy escuchar la noticia y sin más se fue a cambiar para reverlar a Harry que ella era Cenicienta

* * *

**HARRY POV**

Woow.. me aceptarón.. No podía creerlo aun, mi carta de aceptación de Princeton había llegado. Y con ello mi deseo de ser escritor era aun mayor

Harry.- escuché a papá llamarme.- HARRY.- y entró a la oficina y solo pude ocultar mi carta

¿QUÉ PAPÁ?.- pregunté molesto

¿Qué tienes?.- me preguntó preocupado

Nada.- respondí

Okay.. adivinaré piensas ¿la Universidad de Godric es la mejor opción para mí?.- me decía, animandome a decirle la verdad

Pues sí..verás papá.. he pensando mucho en eso y...- comencé

No te preocupes hijo..- me interrumpió.- es tu mejor decisión.. CRÉELO!

Y se fue como siempre ignorandome cuando hablaba sobre mi futuro.. claro será mas bien el futuro que el insistía en darme

**PANSY POV**

Estaba en mi auto en el negocio de Harry, dispuesta a decirle que YO era su cenicienta, obvio fui mas lista que Lavender y me animé a ir antes de que Ginny le dijera la verdad.

Okay… Soy yo Harry.. Cenicienta… me encontraste… Besame.- practicaba lo que le diría a Harry.- okay no eso no sonó bien, y tomé los mails de Ginny,para recitar una de sus tantas cursilerías.- Escucha.. Yo vivo en un mundo de personas que fingen ser lo que no son.. por eso te extraño y quisiera…- voltee al escuchar la voz de Harry y veo a mi tonta hermana en su carro, recitando la misma frase que yo!

Esto no podía estar pasando Lavender no iba a robarme a MI Harry, salí del auto dispuesta a enfrentarla. Iba llegando a su lado cuando escuché a Harry preguntarle si quería el servicio sencillo.

No.. mejor que sea el Real.- dijo Lavender.- es decir es lo que Cenicienta pediría

Amm.. ¿Disculpa?.- le dijo un confundido Harry

Soy yo Harry.. Soy CENICIENTA.- le dijo la muy maldita.- Verás Yo vivo en un mundo…

TU..- le grité antes de que siguiera recitando MI frase.- QUE HACES AQUÍ

Pues soy Cenicienta y vine a ver a mi Príncipe.- me respondí con una sonrisa

Pues.. eso lo veo muy difícil HERMANA! Ya que yo soy la verdadera Cenicienta de Todas las que han existido..- le dije apunto de ahorcarla

Okayy.. chicas.. tranquilas.- dijo Harry.- Solucionaré esto.. La chica que conocí en el baile, perdió algo cuando huyó.. ¿Y..Qué Fue?.- preguntó

DIABLOS! Eso no lo veía venir, tenía que ser más rápida que Lavender y contestar , pensando en lo mas común que alguien pierde en los bailes

Es sencillo.. Un Monedero.- respondí, estaba segura que pronto sería la Sra. De Harry Potter

Mmmm.. No.- dijo Harry

Ammm.. es decir… yo … un monedero persa.- le dije

Pfff.. No.- negó Harry

Ahhhhh.. UN PESCADO.- gritó la tonta de mi hermana, logrando que Harry y yo la vieramos como si estuviera loca

¿UN PESCADO?.- le pregunté

QUÉ.. fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.- me dijo molesta.- tu dijiste un monedero persa ¿Qué es eso?

Estabamos discutiendo y voltee a ver a Harry dispuesta insistir que yo era cenicienta cuando lo vi alejarse y meterse a la oficina de su negocio

HARRY!.- grité, el sólo volteo a verme con cara de que estabamos locas y siguió su camino

MIRA LO QUE HICISTE.- le grité a Lavender.- SIEMPRE ARRUINAS TODO! YO DEBO SER CENICIENTA! SOY LA MAYOR

POR 1 MINUTO Y 26 SEGUNDOS.- me dijo enojada.- Y JAMÁS DEJAS DE RECORDARMELO.- terminó empujandome

Tomé un limpiaparabrisas y le dije: TAL VEZ ESTO HAGA QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE.- ella corrió hacia donde lavaban los autos.- y en lugar de darle su merecido, terminamo empapadas y llenas de cera caliente! COMO ODIO A MI HERMANA!


	12. Truth always finds its way

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**GINNY POV**

Estaba en Bella's cumpliendo con otro día mas de trabajo, limpiando la barra desayunadora cuando vi entrar a Harry en la cafetería, vi que se acercaba a la barra y se sentó esperando a que lo atendieran.

Le hice señas a mi madrina y le señale a Harry, indicandole que Él era Nómada. Pude leer sus labios diciendome que era guapo, y que debía de hablarle, provocando que le diera una negativa enseguida, pero al parecer todos se pusieron en mi contra y me dejaron sola para que yo lo atendiera. Así que me armé de valor y me dirigí a tomar su orden

Amm.. Hola.- le dije nerviosa.- ¿Qué te ofrezco?

¿Sabes que me molesta?.- respondió despues de mirar fijamente el salero

Amm.. ¿Qué te tomen la orden?.- pregunté dudosa

No.- me respondió molesto.- Tomar las órdenes de otro

Y… ¿Por qué lo haces?.- pregunté

Pff.. No conoces a mi padre.- me dijo enojado.- Oh.. ¿Sushi y donas?.- me preguntó curioso

Amm.. sí.- respondí avergonzada

Mmm.. no se antoja.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Sólo café.. Gracias!

Así que me dispuse a sacar una taza y llenarla con café, cuando lo escuche que seguía hablandome

Oye… ¿has sentido que si demuestras quien eres.. no te aceptarán?.- me preguntó y me vio esperando a que le contestará

Si.. seguido.- le dije.- como si ser tu no fuera suficiente

Mm…cierto.- dijo dandome la razón

Cómo si usarás un antifaz.- le dije indirectamente para que supiera que YO era cenicienta

Es justo lo que siento.-m e dijo mirandome con sus hermosos ojos verdes

Quieres ser honesto con alguien.- continúe.- Y decirle la verdad.. SOY esa persona que buscas

SII.- me dijo

Harry..- empecé ahora que tenía su atención.- mira yo..

GINNY.- me gritaba mi madrastra, genial justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Harry la verdad llegaba a interrumpirme

Un segundo.- le dije

NO AHORA!.- me dijo y fue a la caja a sacar dinero como siempre

Ve.. tengo que irme.- me dijo Harry, pagó y ya se iba cuando volteo a verme.- Te agradezco mucho Ginny.- me sonrió y salió de la cafetería

Fue un placer.- murmuré después de que se fue.. y me dirigí a ver que quería Bella esta vez

* * *

**CHO POV**

BuonGiorno Leones Guerreros! CUIDEN EL AGUA! No laven la acera, el auto o alguien má con la manguera! .- decía la Loca de Hermione Granger.- Y recuerden que los boletos para el partido ya estan a la venta.

Tras acacabar de escuchar su anuncio decidí prestar atención a las gemelas FALKIN! Esas dos solo buscan la manera de ser mis amigas pero OBVIO jamás lo iban a ser!

Y luego.. ella nos dijo que...- decía la mas gorda.- Trataría de alejar a Harry Potter de ti.. así fuera lo último que hiciera..

Nuestra hermanastra siempre ha estado celosa de ti.- decía la mas tonta y se sonó la nariz de la forma mas asquerosa que existiera

¿Y luego?.- les dije impaciente

Pues entonces inventó lo de.. CENICIENTA,¿ verdad?.. consiguió el e-mail de Harry e inició todo este romance.- continúo la gorda.-

Queríamos decirtelo antes.- dijo la tonta.- pero… amenazó con asesinarnos… ELLA ES UN MONSTRUO!

Okay, no podía creer lo que este par estaba diciendome NO! Harry no podía dejarme por una tonta chica de un chat! Y voltee a ver a mis amigas sin creerles aun a esas dos

Oye si no nos crees, entonces ten esto.- y me entrego una carpeta.- aquí estan los e-mails.. aparece como Chica Princeton 810, pero su nombre es Ginny Weasley.

Nosotras somos Pansy y Lavender…-empezó a decir la otra pero se cayo de repente, como si me importarán sus nombres

Y ESA! QUITA NOVIOS!¿ CREE QUE LOGRARÁ QUITARME A MI NOVIO?.- grité indignada.- Bien! Habrá que ver eso!

**LAVENDER POV**

Fui por órdenes de Cho a dejar un recado con la rara de Hermione, para que Ginny lo escuchará y el plan no tuviera fallas, toque la ventana donde recibia anuncios y me volteo a ver molesta por interrumpirla

Harry llegará tarde hoy y me pidió que leyeras este mensaje.- le dije cuando me vio raro y le di una nota

Cenicienta.. Si estas escuchando, tu principe quiere verte después de la presentación del equipo.. Nada como un partido para animar a su príncipe.- terminó de leer y sin más me fui

**GINNY POV**

Acababa de escuchar el anuncio que pidió Harry que dijeran y pensé que tal vez era hora de que el supiera la verdad, al fin que ya había podido hablar con el sin morir en el intento

Ron..- le grité cuando lo vi salir de su clase, logrando que volteará a verme.- que crees, ya le hable y No como Cenicienta, le hablé como Ginny y no me despreció.- le dije contenta

¿En serio?...- preguntó dudoso.- ¿y le contaste todo?

Pff.. NO, no todo.. y menos que yo soy Cenicienta, pero voy a verlo en la presentación. ¿Vienes vaquero?.- le dije viendo uno de sus tantos outfits

¿QUÉ? En serio crees que luzco como vaquero.- me preguntó emocionado. Solo rodee mis ojos, Ron nunca iba a cambiar

Claro que sí, VAMOS!.- lo jalé del brazo y Sali corriendo al patio a ver la presentación del equipo

**HARRY POV**

TODA la escuela estaba afuera en la presentación, la banda hacía sonar la música que animaba a todos, y las animadoras, presentaban uno de sus tantos performances.. y yo seguía sintiendome fuera de lugar. Amo el Football pero cuando tu padre te obliga a vivir, respirar y comerlo ya no es tan divertido.

Al terminar su baile, el entrenador se paró y subió a la tarima, para darnos unas palabras de aliento

¿A QUIÉN VENCEREMOS?.- gritó

A LOS TEJONES.- respondieron

¿CUÁNDO LOS VENCEREMOS?.- continuó

EL VIERNES.- grité junto a los demás. Y en eso senti que alguien me hablaba por la espalda, era mi Padre

Harry..Escuchame ya hablé con Oliver Wood, juega bien el viernes y tu futuro estará asegurado en el Football.- me dijo entusiasmado

Es grandioso.- contesté resignado

Excelente.- me dijo feliz

¿Y QUIEN NOS LLEVARÁ A LA VICTORIA?- dijo el entrenador

HARRY.- gritaron todos.

SÍ.- gritó el entrenador.- Muy bien las porristas han preparado algo para animarlos mucho más

Bajo de la tarima y se sento a mi lado, por se el capitán del equipo, no sabía que tendrían planeado ahora las porristas solo espero que no sea otra técnica de Cho para que regresará con ella

Gracias entrenador.- dijo Cho.- Había una vez y fuerte y valiente León Guerrero.- relataba mientras una chica salia personificando a un león

Tenía una preciosa Novia y su papá era dueño del estanque más grande del reino.- dijo provocando que todos rieran.- pero aun así no era feliz.- y todos fingieron estar tristes.

Si tan solo encontrara una princesa.. ella lo besaría y se convertiría en príncipe y podrían huir juntos.- siguio Cho, tenía el presentimiento que esta historia no iba a terminar muy bien

Una noche.. después de que el León hizo a un lado a su novia, la chica más guapa y popular conocí a su princesa.- continuaba Cho, y recordé el día que decidí terminar con ella, definitivamente esta historia era de mí

Pero resulto que nuestro León no solo tenía una identidad secreta…sino que también tenía una relación secreta por e-mail con una chica llamada CHICA PRINCETON.- todos exclamaron sorprendidos y supe que ella estaba enterada de mi enamoramiento con Mi chica Princeton

Chica Princeton.. Ya es hora de verte en persona.- dijo una de las "actrices".- eres la única que entiende lo que siento.- provocando que todos empezaran a reirse.- que no quiero jugar football en la Universidad de Godric y que quiero ir a Princeton contigo.- siguió hablando la chica, y supe que en ese momento todos sabrían mis secretos

Hijo de qué estan hablando.- escuche a papá preguntarme

De nada!.- le dije enojado

**GINNY POV**

Querido Nomada quiero que sepas quien soy pero me aterra.- decía Pansy.- Me aterra que me rechaces y… jamás he besado a ningún hombre.- continúo mi hermanastra logrando burlas de los demás.

No puedo creer que robaran mis e-mails.- le dije a Ron con un nudo en la garganta

Vamonos Gin.- me dijo

Pero la princesa tenía un secreto.- empezo a contar Cho.- Ella NO era de la realeza.. era una TONTA.. una MESERA.. una FRACASADA..- y me volteo a ver con superioridad, para ese momento ya no podía ocultar mis lágrimas de coraje. No podía creer que mis hermanastras fueran capaces de algo tan horrible

**HARRY POV**

Una Fracasada.- terminó Cho y luego la chica que personificaba a la mesera cayo encima de un pastel, provocando que todos se rieran

Harry ¿Sabías algo de esto?.- me preguntó curioso mi papá

Solo negue con mi cabeza incapaz de hablar por la impotencia y coraje que sentía hacia Cho

Y se preguntarán.. ¿Quién es la impostora?.- dijo Cho.- Pues recibamos a la supuesta princesa.. La mesera GINNY WEASLEY.- terminó y todos exclamaron asombrados al saber quien era Cenicienta

Voltee a ver hacia donde todos estaban mirando y ahí estaba.. Mi chica Princeton.. La mesera.. En eso todo mundo empezo a gritarle : MESERA! MESERA!.. no podía hacer nada, solo la vi llorando siendo humillada por los demás y voltee mi mirada, ignorandola totalmente! No podía dejar que descubrieran mis secretos!

**GINNY POV**

MESERA! MESERA! MESERA!. Solo escuchaba a todos gritarme y burlarse de mí y cuando Harry volteo a verme pense que haría algo para callarlos, pero obvio me equivoqué el nunca cambiaría, siempre seguiría siendo el rey del instituto, me ignoró logrando que llorará aun más

Vámonos Gin.- me dijo Ron, y salimos de la escuela para evitar las burlas de los demás

Llegué a casa y corrí a mi habitación para seguir llorando por la humillación que acababa de pasar, cuando escuché a Bella hablarme: Gin!

Déjame quiero estar sola.- le grité

Pero Gin.. te llegó carta de Princeton.- me dijo entrando a mi habitación

Bueno espero que al final de mi día obtuviera una buena noticia, es decir si llegaba mi carta tal vez era porque si me habían aceptado, así que tomé la carta y me dispuse a abrirla

¿Qué dice querida?.- preguntó Bella

Lamento informarle que su solicitud para Princeton ha sido rechazada, leí en mi mente, provocando que mis lágrimas volvieran a salir.

No logré entrar.- le dije a Bella

Oh… NO.. Linda.- me dijo Bella algo preocupada.- Y después de estudiar tanto

Yo pensé que si lograría entrar.- le dije llorando.-

Oh Gin, estoy muy triste.- me dijo.- la vida puede ser tan injusta.. pero no todo es tan malo cariño.- continúo haciendo que volteara a verla curiosa.- Podrás trabajar en la cafetería por el RESTO DE TU VIDA.- me dijo, ganandose una mirada de incredulidad de mi parte.- ¿Una galletita? Estan muy ricas

Tonta Bellatrix en lugar de ayudarme me hacía sentir mas miserable, así que decidí ignorarla y una vez que se fue me acosté en mi cama para seguir llorando, no tenía al chico de mis sueños y tampoco había entrado a la universidad que quería, todo por lo que he luchado se había ido a la basura!

Pensé que sacando la caja de recuerdos de mi papá podria levantar mi animo pero fue todo lo contrario, vi el cuento de princesas que siempre me contaba y en un ataque de ira lo lancé fuera de mi vista, en un rincon alejado de mi vida, donde ahora estaban todos mis sueño

Los siguientes días en la escuela fueron los peores, la gente seguía burlandose de mí y Harry me ignoraba como siempre. Lo único que deseo es graduarme para poder dejar de verlos!


	13. May be Happy Endigs Do exist!

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película Una nueva cenicienta, traté de adaptarla lo mejor posible! Espero que les guste!

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. ROWLING :)

**_SUMMARY:_** _Ginny Weasley, estudiante, vive a la merced de su madrastra, la obsesiva y egocéntrica Bellatrix, y también a la de sus dos hermanastras, que la tratan más como si fuera su sirvienta que como parte de la familia. Ginny quiere entrar en la universidad de Princeton, y su vida social no es muy divertida. Pero un día conoce a su "Príncipe azul" online, y su vida social cobra vida y se complica. Pues su anónima media-naranja virtual, no es nada menos que el súper popular jugador de fútbol de su escuela, Harry Potter. Ella se despierta abruptamente de su fantasía cuando se olvida su teléfono celular, justo antes que el reloj toque las doce campanadas de la medianoche. Y ahora, ese pequeño aparato, será la clave para que su sueño se haga realidad. Ginny tiene miedo de que Hary la rechace si se da cuenta de que es ella su chica online, y por ello trata de confundirlo cuando él intenta descubrir quién es su princesa cibernética. ¿Tendrá Ginny el coraje de decir "soy yo" y poder vivir lo que siempre soñó, o su timidez impedirá que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Su felicidad depende de ello._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**HARRY POV**

Después de la presentación, decidí que debía seguir con mi vida, justo como todos pensaban que era, PERFECTA, siendo capitan del equipo, teniendo a los amigos más populares, y rodeado de las porristas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Sabía que la gente seguia molestandola por lo que pasó y todo era por culpa de Cho

Iba pensando en todos mis problemas cuando la ví, caminando por el pasillo, sóla, vestida de una forma que no intentara llamar la atención, y sin embargo para mí seguia luciendo hermosa, me debatía entre hablarle o no cuando Cho llegó a mi lado y me dijo

Personas como ella NO pertenecen a nuestro mundo Harry.- dijo, sólo pude voltear a verla con odio , Todo lo que le pasaba a Ginny era por su culpa y me alejé de ella, lo único que deseaba era largarme de ahí.

Llegue a mi casa y la busqué para ver si estaba conectada, pero desde el incidente de la presentación, Ginny no se había conectado. Así que pensé que debía escribirle un e-mail.. pero por primera vez no sabía que decirle a la chica que me conocía mejor que nadie, a quien le había abierto mi corazón y la única que sabía mis verdaderos sueños. Siempre empezaba el e-mail con un : QUERIDA GINNY.. y antes de continuarlo me arrepentía y me quedaba sin palabras.

Tenía miedo de que no quisiera volver a hablarme, todo por que he sido un cobarde y porque no la defendí en medio de toda la escuela por miedo a que la gente conociera al verdadero Harry Potter

**GINNY POV**

Estaba en Bella's fregando los pisos, mi vida no podía ser mas miserable, en la escuela todos se burlaban de mí, no podría ir a la universidad, y para rematar seguia siendo la tonta mesera!

Intente levantarme para poder seguir lavando los pisos pero los estúpidos patines provocaron que me resbalará así que decidí quitarmelos y me ahorre unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ginny ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- me preguntó mi madrina, la voltee a ver, estaba molesta

Estoy tratando de limpiar esto.- le contesté con un nudo en la garganta

Ven linda levantate.- me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a pararme.- Me refiero a ¿Qué estas haciendo con tu vida?

Soy una mesera.- le respondí a punto de llorar.- Y las meseras hacen esto madrina

Pero que te sucede ahora cariño.- me dijo mi madrina sin dar crédito a mis palabras.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo afortunada que eres? Mira tienes a toda una familia apoyandote.- me regaño y señalo a Hagrid y a la Sra. Figg

Tenemos FE en ti.- me dijo.- Y debes tener fe en TI MISMA.- suspiré y me di cuenta que mi tristeza también les afectaba a ellos, no podía ser tan egoísta, estaba a punto de decirle que cambiaría cuando oí a alguien azotar la puerta de la cafetería. Provocando que un arreglo que estaba en la pared se cayera y desgarrara el tapiz.

Volte y vi la frase de mi padre: No por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar. Y supe en ese momento que no podía resignarme a una vida de mesera y que debía seguir peleando por mis sueños

Escuché que alguien mas entró pero estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que sólo hasta que escuche a Pansy gritar voltee a ver que era Bella la que acababa de entrar

Madre.- chillo.- Ginny Arruinó tu pared

QUÉ!.- gritó Bellatrix.- Ahh si ya lo veo, Bien.. te lo descontaré de tu paga.- pude escuchar los resoplidos de molestia de Hagrid.- Y cubran esa estúpida leyenda

No por miedo a errar.. vas a dejar de jugar.- murmuré

Escuchen.- dijo Bella.- Voy a hacerme otra liposucción.. venga niñas. Ginny tienes que limpiar otra vez el jardín hoy.- me ordenó y en eso decidí que ya estaba harta de ella y de sus órdenes.

NO LO HARÉ.- le grité provocando que volteara a verme

¿Disculpame?.- me dijo enojada

Escuchaste bien Bellatrix.- le dije decidida.- RENUNCIO… Renuncio AL TRABAJO, Renuncio a TU FAMILIA Y ME MUDARÉ.

Ayy por favor.- dijo burlándose.- ¿y dónde vas a quedarte?.- preguntó curiosa, mm creo que no había planeado muy bien mi estrategia

Conmigo.- le contestó mi madrina. Claro como pude olvidarme de ella

Pues no puedes irte tan fácil.- me dijo Bella muy segura

Sabes que Bella.. Hecha a perder tu cara.. tu nariz y tu cabello, hasta la cafetería de mi papa.- le grité.- pero NO hecharás a perder MI VIDA.- terminé y me dispuse a salir cuando escuche a mi madrina hablarme

Aguarda Ginny.- me dijo

Si das un paso más TE DESPEDIRÉ.- le dijo Bellatrix

Ahh noo.. no será necesario.- contestó mi madrina.- por qué RENUNCIO.. Y la única razón por la que trabaje aquí y te soporte por tantos años, fue por esa niña..Y ahora que se liberó de ti, nada se interpone para golpearte.- la amenazo mi madrina y empezo a quitarse sus arracadas para golpear a Bella

Ayy por favor.. no en la cara.- le suplicó Bellatrix.- es más linda que la de ellas, pegale a ellas.- le pidió ocultandose tras mis queridas hermanastras

MAMÁ.- le gritaron sus hijas indignadas

Madrina.. Madrina.- le hablé.- ¿No vale la pena sí?

BUUU!.- le gritó mi madrina a Bella, provocando que esta gritara

Y salimos de la cafetería , y me parece que todos decidieron renunciar y dejar a Bellatrix con una cafetería vacía pues ni siquiera nuestros clientes frecuentes quisieron quedarse con ella

Estaba en casa de mi madrina preparando la cama donde dormiría de ahora en adelante y recordaba con mi madrina como intento golpear a Bella

Bellatrix en verdad pensó que ibas a golpearla.- le dije riendome

Iba a hacer más que eso.- respondió burlona

Nunca creí que fueras capaz.- le dije con ternura

No.. pero yo sabía que tu sí.- me dijo

Madrina… segura que esto es lo correcto.- pregunté dudando de la decisión que acababa de tomar

Gin.. fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.- respondio y me abrazó

Me recosté en el sofá y le dije: Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien

Te creo cariño.- dijo mirandome con dulzura.- vivías con la famila Addams

La miré y supe que aun me quedaba un asunto por resolver. ¿Qué piensas?.- me preguntó

Hoy tengo que resolver algo.. Madrina ¿no me esperes sí?.- le pedí y ella solo asintió

Salí de la casa y me fui directo a la escuela, hoy era el partido y mi última oportunidad para enfrentarme con Harry. Entre en los vestidores y solo oía a todos gritandome y chiflandome, no me importaba lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a Harry, y ahí estaba junto a Draco, uno de sus mejores amigos

**HARRY POV**

Estaba concentrado en los vestidores, pensando en todos mis problemas cuando Draco me golpeo el hombro para llamar mi atención, voltee a ver que era lo que quería y me indico que volteara al otro lado y ahí estaba Ginny, hermosa como siempre, pero con una mirada que destilaba decisión y coraje

Ginny.- le dije y me paré.- Se que tu crees que yo soy un..

¿COBARDE?.- me interrumpio.- ¿FALSO?.- continúo

Oye escucha!.- quise interrumpirla

NO TÚ ESCUCHA .- me gritó.- Eres la persona que imagine que eras.. YO NUNCA FINJI SER OTRA PERSONA.. JAMAS TE ENGAÑE… Y FUE A MI A QUIEN TODOS LASTIMARON.- volte a verla enojado por su forma de hablarme

Mira...- continúo mas tranquila.- No vine aquí a gritarte ¿de acuerdo? Vine aquí a decirte que se lo que es tener miedo a mostrar lo que eres.. Así era yo , pero ya no más… Y la verdad es que ya no me importa lo que piensen de mí.. pues creo en mí misma y se que van a estar bien las cosas.. y aunque no tengo familia, ni trabajo, ni dinero para la universidad, eres TÚ quien me da lastima.-

Se acabó tienes 5 minutos.- gritó Michael, provocando que Ginny volteara a verlo

YA VOY.- le grité y voltee a verla esperando a que terminara de decir todo

Se que el chico que envío lo e-mails, esta muy dentro de ti.- me dijo triste.- pero no puedo esperarlo.. por que esperarte.. es esperar que llueva en esta sequía.. inútil y decepcionante.- terminó, logrando que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía, se volteo y se dirigio a la puerta de salida de los vestidores

Ginny.- le grité, y ella solo me ignoró. Era un tonto, ahora si la había perdido, estaba demasiado enojado que golpee los lockers para descargar mi ira

**GINNY POV**

Salí de los vestidores tras haberle dicho a Harry todo lo que sentía y me encontré a Ron esperandome

Gin.- me dijo

Hola.. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunté

Minnie me dijo que vendrías y que quizá necesitarías un amigo.- me dijo y me abrazó.- Gin estoy muy orgulloso de ti.. enfrentaste a tu madrastra y Harry.. ¿cómo te sientes?.- preguntó

Te lo diré cuando recuperé el aliento.- le dije.- Salgamos esta noche ¿sí?- le pedí

Pues.. de hecho..- me dijo nervioso.- pensaba ir al juego.. pero entenderé si tu no quieres ir.- termino decepcionado

NO.- le dije .- si iré

¿En serio?.- me dijo sin poder creerlo.- ¿Irás al juego?

Sí… puedo soportarlo.- le sonreí.- además será el último juego y si no voy ¿quien crees que te explicará el juego eh?

Mmm.. cierto.- me dijo riendo y caminamos para ir al campo

Me gusta tu ropa.- le dije

Gracias.- respondió

¿Que personaje eres hoy?.- pregunté conociendo sus multifaceticos personajes

Yo mismo.- me sonrió

Creo que es tu mejor personaje.- le dije

Gracias.- volteo a verme y me abrazó

**CHO POV**

Ya casi volví con Harry!,- les dije a mis amigas.- aun no es oficial pero YO creo que sí!

Después de todo lo que había hecho para que se alejará de la meserita, parece ser que mis planes al fin dieron frutos, ultimamente estaba mas cerca de mí y más lejos de esa tonta!

**GINNY POV**

Me alegro que vinieras conmigo.- me dijo Ron mientras tomabamos nuestros asientos. Solo voltee y le sonreí no podí arruinarle la noche. Es decir, vería a Harry, y a pesar de lo que le había dicho lo seguía queriendo, y deseaba que pudiera tener el coraje de decir lo que sentía.

Escuché como anunciaba la entrada de los Leones Guerreros y lo ví, corriendo con sus demás compañeros, dueño del campo y a mi pesar de mi corazón. Esperaba por Ron poder soportar todo el partido.

**HARRY POV**

Estaba junto con Draco practicando unos lanzamientos, seguía pensando en todo lo que Ginny me había dicho y voltee a las gradas a ver todos los que esperaban que ganará el juego, cuando la ví, ahí estaba, junto a su amigo, pero parecía que deseará estar en otro lugar menos ahí. Me dolía tanto pensar que por mí culpa nunca más sería la misma

Harry.. Harry.- escuché a mi papá gritarme y voltee a verlo.- Hola hijo, Este el el bueno ¿sí?, tu concentrate y ganalo ¿sí? TODOS CUENTAN CONTIGO.- me dijo feliz. Provocando más ira en mi interior, por que no podía simplemente ser feliz con las decisiones que yo tomara y dejarme vivir mi vida

James.- le gritaron y se fue dejandome con mis pensamientos.

Y empezó el partido, Amaba el football, era mi partido preferido, pero no lo veía como mi estilo de vida, estabamos a un punto de ganar, así que decidí reunir a todo el equipo para planear la jugada que nos llevaría a la victoria. Podía oir a todos gritar mi nombre, voltee a las gradas para ver si Ginny , también lo hacía, pero lo unico que vi fue su cara de dolor

**GINNY POV**

HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!. Se oían los gritos de todos los que apoyaban a Harry, para que ganará el partido. Supongo que se resignará a seguir lo que su padre le ordena y vivir miserable. Mi corazón no podía más, una cosa era verlo jugar y otra era que todos me lo recordaran gritando su nombre. Así que voltee a ver a Ron

Ron.. dije que lo soportaría.. pero creo que no.- le dije.- Me voy de aquí

Volteo a verme para reclamarme pero mi rostro reflejaba tristeza y dolor, y mas cuando vi que Harry me miraba.

¿Sabes qué? Luego te dire quien ganó.- me dijo apoyandome como siempre

Lo abracé y empezé a caminar hacia las escaleras que me llevarían fuera del campo y de la vida de Harry

HARRY POV

La gente seguía gritando mi nombre, voltee a recibir las indicaciones del entrenador y en eso la ví, Ginny, intentando salir de las gradas, No podía permitirlo, Era mi ultima oportunidad

Voltee a ver a mi padre y solo lo escuchaba gritarme: VAMOS HIJO! VAMOS HARRY TU PUEDES!

Voltee a ver a mi equipo que esperaba ansioso por mi señal y ahí decidí que era tiempo de dejar de fingir algo que no era

Lo lamento chicos.- les dije, me levanté me quite el casco y corrí para alcanzar a Ginny

HEEY que sucede.- me gritó mi padre deteniendome en mi huida

ME LARGO.- le dije

¿QUÉ HACES? Hecharás a perder tu sueño hijo.- me dijo

No lo creo.- contesté.- más bien el TUYO.- me solté dejandolo con una cara de incredulidad y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Draco, mi suplente como Quaterback

Acabalos.. es TU JUEGO.- le dije, ganandome una sonrisa de su parte

REGRESA HARRY.- escuchaba a mi padre y mi entrenador gritar

HARRY.- oí a Cho gritarme

HARRY VEN ACÁ.- instió mi padre, pero decidí ignorarlo llegue a las gradas antes de que Ginny llegará a las escaleras de salida y me detuvé cuando ella volteo a verme, subi las escaleras corriendo hacia donde estaba ella quien me miraba con curiosidad

Harry.. ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- me preguntó

Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.- le respondí sonriendo, y después la besé, como deseaba hacerlo desde el día que la vi en el baile.

A los pocos segundos de empezar a besarla sentí una gota cayendo en mi rostro, anunciando una lluvia prometedora despues de una terrible sequía. Ginny volteo al cielo y sonrió

Lamento haber esperado hasta que lloviera.- le dije arrepentido

Esta bien.- me respondió sonriendo

Y volví a besarla, creo que jamás me cansaría de hacerlo. A lo lejos escuché como ganaban los Leones Guerreros y supe que apartir de ese momento mi vida sería tal y como siempre la había soñado

**GINNY POV**

Ganamos el juego ese día, pero lo que más recuerdo esque recuperé a mi príncipe y me dio una fuerte gripe. Después de eso.. todo comenzó a tomar su lugar.

Fui a recoger mis cosas a casa de Bella y me di cuenta que sólo faltaba mi querido libro de princesas lo levante y encontré un papel, que jamás habia visto en mi vida… Y pues Papá tenía razón, el libro de cuentos sí contenía algo importante.

Corrí con mi madrina para mostrarselo y en unas cuantas horas estabamos en casa de Bellatrix remolcando los carros.

OIGAN ESPEREN PAGARE LAS MULTAS QUE DEBO.- salio con unos billetes en la mano una muy espantada Bella

Mmm.. de hecho venderé tus autos Bella, para pagar la universidad.- le dije

¿Quién te dijo que tienes derecho a hacer eso?.- me gritó indignada

Son de ella Bellatrix.- le dijo mi madrina

Exacto! Los autos son mios.- confirmé

Soy el fiscal del condado, había visto esto Sra. Weasley.- dijo el fiscal mostrando el testamento de mi padre.

Nunca había visto ese papel.- mintió Bella

Mmm… Acaso no es usted la que firmó como testigo.- le pregunto el fiscal y le mostro donde había firmado

Yo nunca había visto el testamento de mi esposo.- continúo mintiendole

Pues.. me temo que tendrá que venir conmigo.- le dijo provocando que Bellatrix empezara a correr, intentando huir.

Resulta que el testamento decía que la casa, la cafetería y todo lo demás me pertenecía. Además resultó que mis hermanastras sabían donde había tirado Bella mi carta de aceptación para Princeton. La cafetería de papá volvió a ser la misma de antes. Y mi madrastra, hizo un trato con el fiscal y esta pagando ahí su deuda con la sociedad, bajo la vigilancia de mi nueva socia: Mi Madrina.

Y mis hermanastras porfin hicieron algo de provecho, ayudando a Bella en la cafetería. El padre de Harry por fin entendió y olvido la Universidad de Godric y ahora ofrecía descuentos a todos los que fueran alumnos de Princeton.

Hasta para Ron cambiaron las cosas, terminó grabando comerciales, y además de conseguir los comerciales.. Ron también consiguió novia, nunca pensé que fuera a terminar con Hermione Granger pero bueno siempre hay un roto para un descocido ¿no?

El Valle de Godric estaba limpio y hermoso.. como suele estar después de una tormenta. En cuanto a Harry y a mí.. bueno ya recuperé mi teléfono celular, terminamos yendo a Princeton juntos y vivimos Felices para siempre.. al menos hasta ahora.. OIGAN ES MI PRIMER AÑO!

** FIN**

Para la pocas personas que siguen la historia perdon por actualizar hasta ahorita pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, pero oigan lo terminé ;) espero que les guste! Tal vez ahora haga una adaptación Dramione :D! de otra película se llama My Geek Charming! así que esperenla :)!


End file.
